We're all alone
by james-mashigh
Summary: Cuando conoces a alguien puedes imaginar como sera su futuro pero no puedes adivinar su presente ni pasado... Kogan/Jarlos/Mencion de Jettgan
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Amigos soy yo! y ahora vengo con esta historia al principio iba a ser un Oneshot pero Empecé a escribir y termino laaargo (OOPS)**

**Con respecto a Our Present (mi otra historia) no eh tenido tiempo para acabar SI estoy avanzando pero esque en este momento tengo muchos problemas y no eh tenido mucho tiempo, esta nueva historia ya la tenia escrita y se me ocurrio publicarla no se disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: ALGUNOS DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS EN ESTA HISTORIA SON HECHOS REALES :(**

* * *

Era una mañana cálida en Minnesota, lo que es mucho que decir por qué en Minnesota casi siempre está un poco frío, pero esa mañana parecía perfecta, bueno no para todos, para Kendall no es perfecta, Es su primer día de escuela en Minnesota y por lo tanto un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Kendall caminaba de arriba a abajo por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar su salón de clases, tal vez si le preguntaba a alguien sería más fácil encontrar el salón pero Kendall no es así, no es de los que pide ayuda tan fácilmente.

"oh vamos..."-murmuró Kendall para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Después de volver a pasar por los mismos bebederos por la tercera vez Kendall decidió que era hora de tragase su orgullo y pedir ayuda, Kendall se detuvo a medio pasillo a buscar con la mirada a alguien que le pudiera ayudar, su búsqueda fue interrumpida por un empujón en su espalda.

"Ouch!"- Kendall se dio la vuelta para poder ver a la persona que lo empujo, al voltearse vio a chico de cabello oscuro que vestía un suéter azul, el chico rápidamente se agacho y empezó a recoger unos libros que estaban en el suelo, Kendall se agacho también dejando su mochila en el suelo para poder ayudarle tomando unos papeles que también se habían caído.

"Perdón por empujarte, fue mi culpa no estaba prestando atención."- Se disculpó el chico de pelo negro mientras se apresuraba a recoger sus libros.

"No te preocupes, fue mi culpa" Kendall acabo de recoger los libros y papeles y se levantó junto con el chico.

"Bueno al parecer los dos somos muy distraídos ja ja" Río el pelinegro.

"Así es, um, mi nombre es Kendall"- Dijo Kendall poniendo uno de los libros bajo su brazo izquierdo para poder darle la mano al pelinegro, este hizo lo mismo y le dio a Kendall un fuerte apretón de manos.

Kendall quedo impresionado por lo suave que la mano del chico era, volteo a verlo a los ojos y quedo encantado, Sus ojos eran color Café oscuro y con tan solo verlos Kendall sintió un revoloteo en su pecho.

"Logan"

"um..."- Kendall fue sacado de su transe por el mismo chico.

"Logan. Mi nombre es Logan"

"Oh, Oh si claro mucho gusto"

"Igualmente...um ¿me devuelves mi mano, por favor?"

Kendall se dio cuenta que aún estaban estrechando manos, rápidamente soltó la mano de Logan.

"oh perdón lo siento..."

"ja ja está bien, eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?"

"si, ¿cómo lo supiste?"

"Nunca te había visto por aquí así que lo supuse, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós"- Logan empezó a darse la vuelta para irse, Kendall finalmente despertó completamente de su transe y detuvo a Loga del brazo.

"¡No espera!"- Dijo Kendall, Logan volteo a verlos con sorpresa.

"¿Si?"

"Um...la verdad Es que estoy perdido, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar mi salo?, es el 113"

"Ah sí claro, um puedes seguirme, si quieres"

Kendall soltó a Logan para que este pudiera empezar a caminar, dieron vuelta en un pasillo y Logan se detuvo, frente una puerta, ¿Cómo es posible que Kendall no haya visto la puerta antes si ya había pasado pe ahí más de 3 veces?

"Aquí está, bueno suerte nos vemos"

"¡espera! Yo..."

Logan no lo escucho y si lo hizo lo ignoro.

"Adiós..." Kendall bajo la mirada ates de entrar al salón, Al entrar al salón la maestra lo hizo presentarse, Kendall solo dijo su nombre y luego se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana, iba a mirar su reloj y cuando levanto la mano se dio cuenta de que tenía un cuaderno en la mano.

Este cuaderno no es mío. ¡Logan! Debí haberme olvidado de dárselo

Kendall pensó en que hacer, pensó en buscar a Logan pero eso sería difícil hay más de 400 estudiantes encontrar a Logan le llevaría todo el día, no es que me importara si perdía clases el solo quería volver a ver a Logan y el tener su cuaderno era una buena excusa para hacerlo, ¿pero cómo encontrar a Logan?

Kendall miro el cuaderno en sus manos y lo inspeccionó, el cuaderno está desgastado y maltrecho, lo abrió para ver si encontraba algún horario o agenda pero solo encontró garabatos y cosas sin sentido, en una de las hojas había un escrito "Pasar por Carlos a las 8, comprar banderillas" ¿Quién es Carlos?...

Los pensamientos de Kendall y los de toda la clase fueron interrumpidos por un chico que fue empujado hacia la puerta del salón, este abrió la puerta y entro, volteo hacia la puerta y dijo adiós a alguien que no pudo ver ya que el otro chico cerró la puerta.

"Carlos García...Que bueno que nos acompaña, tome asiento por favor"- dijo la maestra con un tono frio y severo, Carlos bajo la cabeza y se sentó a un lado de Kendall, ¿acaso este es el Carlos del que hablaba Logan en su cuaderno?, Una vez más Kendall se tragó su orgullo y se atrevió a preguntar.

"Disculpa, ¿Carlos?"- dijo Kendal casi susurrando para que la maestra no lo oyera.

"Carlos"

"Ah...oh hey!" Carlos levantó la mirada para ver a Kendall.

"¡Hola! Tu..."

"Kendall"

"Ah! Si claro Kendall, siempre se me olvida tu nombre..."

"No te preocupes, soy nuevo, no me conoces..."

"oh ¿enserio?, te me haces familiar"

"si...lo que sea, tengo una pregunta"

"¿Novio? ¿Cuál novio? Yo no tengo ja ja"

"¿Novio? Yo no mencione a ningún novio ¿estás bien?"

"ah... ¿no lo hiciste?, digo si estoy bien ja, ¿qué necesitabas?"

"ah... ¡oh sí! ¿Conoces a Logan?"

"¿Logan? ¿Logan Mitchell?"

"Amm ¿supongo?, él no me dijo su nombre, pero en la mañana tuvimos un accidente y le ayude a recoger sus cosas y por accidente me quede con este, y me gustaría entregárselo"

Kendall levanto el cuaderno para que Carlos lo viera, este al parecer reconoció el cuaderno y se lo quito a Kendall.

"¡oh sí! Este es de Logan, gracias"

Carlos volvió a voltearse hacia su lugar y metió el cuaderno en su mochila, Kendall volvió a pensar.

"oye, así que eres nuevo, no tienes amigos ¿verdad?"

Carlos había vuelto a mirar a Kendall y este se sorprendió.

"um no ¿supongo?

"pues ahora tienes uno"-Carlos estiro su mano-" Soy Carlos García"

Kendall le agarro la mano y la apretó.

"Kendall Knight"

"¡Shhhhh!"- los dos chicos se soltaron y miraron a la maestra quien parecía enojada, los dos jóvenes pidieron perdón y se concentraron en su trabajo, o al menos Kendall trato, no poda dejar de pensar en Logan, sus ojos cafés, su fino cabellos negro, su hermosa sonrisa, sus hoyuelos, todo absolutamente todo lo que Kendall vio de Logan esa mañana le había encantado, se imaginó todas las cosas que no sabía sobre Logan, el chico era hermoso su personalidad debe de ser igual.

Un pequeño papel en su asiento le llamo la atención, "¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?" el papel decía, miro a su lado y se encontró con Carlos quien estaba sonriendo, Kendall asintió con la cabeza y Carlos río, Podría volver a encontrarse con Logan, el día de Kendall no empezó muy bien pero al parecer iba a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases pasaron rápido, al parecer Carlos y Kendall compartían casi todas sus clases lo que alegro a Kendall ya que así no tendría que estar solo, como Kendall y Carlos no compartían algunas clases Carlos le hizo un mapa de la escuela para que así pudiera llegar el solo sin depender de Carlos, la campana del receso sonó y Kendall siguió a Carlos a la cafetería, no estaba seguro de si Logan estaría ahí pero tenía esperanzas de que lo estuviera.

"Aquí es"- Carlos abrió las dos grandes puertas de la cafetería, toda la escuela parecía estar ahí charlando, riendo y comiendo, Carlos lo llevo a una mesa cercana donde había unas chicas sentadas, una tenía el pelo rubio y la otra el pelo café rizado.

"¡Jo! ¡Camille!"

"Hola Carlos"

"Hola Carlitos"

"Chicas este es mi nuevo amigo Kendall, Kendall ellas son Jo y Camille"

"Hola mucho gusto"

"Hola Kendall yo soy Camille"

"hola Kendall soy Jo"

"Jo y Camille son porristas"

"¿en serio?"

"Si lo somos, hablando de eso...Carlos...um"

Jo miro a Kendall y luego le lanzo una mirada a Carlos.

"ejem...'Ya sabes quién' quiere que vayas con el..."

Carlos se puso tenso y se empezó a sonrojar violentamente.

"¿En serio?...um Kendall te tengo que dejar... ¿te quedas con Jo y Camille?"

"Lo sentimos Carlos pero nosotras ya nos vamos, tenemos practica"

"En-entonces te llevo con Logan ¿está bien?"

¡Con Logan! ¡Carlos me va a dejar a solas con Logan!... ¡Carlos me va a dejar a solas con Logan! ¡Qué le voy a decir!

"Toma aquí está su cuaderno, nos vemos"- Carlos puso el cuaderno en las manos de Kendall y se alejó corriendo empujo a unos cuantos chicos y salió de la cafetería, ¿Por qué se fue tan rápido? ¿Qué sería tan importante para hacer que Carlos se sonrojara de una manera tan notable?, Kendall apenas llevaba una mañana de conocer a Carlos, tal vez ese comportamiento es normal en él, pero quien sabe.

Kendall volteo a ver a Jo y a Camille quienes estaban inmersas en su propia conversación, decidió no molestarlas y empezó a buscar a Logan en la cafetería, volteo para todos lados y al fin lo diviso, sentado en una mesa en el centro de la cafetería, estaba comiendo un sándwich y leyendo un libro, Kendall trago saliva y se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Logan, este se percató de su presencia y miro a Kendall y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, el corazón de Kendall dio un salto.

"¡Um...hola!"- Kendall se sentó enfrente de Logan, puso el cuaderno en la mesa y lo empujo un poco, Logan volteo hacia la mesa y se sorprendió al ver el cuaderno.

"¿Ese es mi cuaderno?"- Logan arqueo una ceja.

"Sí, creo que me quede con el esta mañana por accidente"

"Si claro "Accidente"- Logan dejo su libro en la mesa e hizo unas comillas con su mano.

"¡Es enserio! Lo juro"

"Ja ja lo sé, no te preocupes, gracias por entregarlo lo necesito"-Logan río de nuevo mientras tomaba el cuaderno y lo metía a su mochila, Kendall no dejaba de mirarlo, El chico era muy lindo, demasiado.

"¿y...como te ja ido en tu primer día aquí?"- Logan por fin hablo de nuevo haciendo que la mirada de Kendall cayera en sus labios.

"¿Kendall?"

"uh..."- Kendall no podía dejar de mirarlo, sus labios eran rosados y parecían ser muy suaves...

"¿Estas bien?"

" lo siento ja"

"parecía que estabas en las nubes ja ja"

"ja ja si...eso me pasa mucho últimamente..."- desde que te conocí...

"bueno, ¿cómo te ja ido hoy? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para llegar a tus clases? Oh no me digas que no has ido a ninguna"

"ja ja me está yendo muy bien gracias, Claro que he ido a clases Carlos me ayudó mucho"

"¿Carlos? Así que ya lo conoces"

"si compartimos unas cuantas clases juntos"

"¿Él te trajo hasta aquí?"

"Si lo hizo también me presento a dos chicas que al parecer son porristas, Camille y..."

"Jo, si las conozco..."- La sonrisa de Logan desapareció de repente lo que dejó a Kendall desconcertado.

"si...lo que sea, ¿dónde está Carlos a todo esto?"

"las chicas dijeron y alguien quería verlo, él se puso muy tenso y tuvo que irse corriendo"

"ah sí, no te preocupes él está bien, esta tan _bien"_

_"_oh, entonces tu...diablos ¿qué le puedo preguntar?

"um, ¿a ti...te gustan...los calcetines?"

¿CALCETINES? ¿EN SERIO KENDALL? ¿CALCETINES?

"um supongo...mantienen mis pies calientes..."

"si verdad, son geniales ja...ja"

sip eso lo decide eres un idiota Kendall Knight

"si...- Kendall se maldijo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

está bien Kendall, lo arruinaste, pero tienes otra oportunidad, falta poco para salir de la escuela, pregúntale si quiere caminar contigo

"si, oye me preguntaba si tú..."

La campana de la escuela sonó y todos los estudiantes empezaron a moverse para poder llegar a sus salones, Logan tomo sus cosas y se levantó alistándose para también irse.

"Bueno Kendall me gustó mucho nuestra...charla, pero me tengo que ir y tú también no queremos que llegues tarde a una clase en el primer día"- Logan le dedico a Kendall una última hermosa y Blanca sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cafetería, Kendall estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos para reaccionar para cuando se dio cuenta Logan ya no estaba.

"¿eh? ¡Logan! ¡Logan espera!"

Kendall corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, su cuerpo se impactó contra algo y Kendall cayó al suelo, levantó la mirada y vio a Carlos.

"¡Kendall! ¡Lo siento!"-Carlos ayudo a Kendall a levantarse y lo sacudió.

"Tranquilo Carlos estoy bien, vámonos llegaremos tarde a clase"

Los dos chicos se fueron a su salón, Carlos se disculpó por haber tirado a Kendall unas 10 en el camino y cuando llegaron al salón y se sentaron para trabajar lo volvió a hacer otras 12 veces.

"Kendall en serio lo siento, por todo"

"¿te refieres a tirarme al piso y a dejarme solo en la cafetería?, no te preocupes está bien..."-Kendall miro a su amigo detenidamente por un momento-" Carlos...eso es... ¿eso es un moretón?"- Kendall bajo un poco el cuello de la camisa de Carlos y miro.

"¡Lo es!"

"Kendall shhhh!"

"pero no es de un golpe..."-Carlos miro a Kendall de manera culpable y Kendall supo inmediatamente de que se trataba.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Es un moretón de beso!"

"Kendall shhhhh!"- Carlos puso su mano en la boca de Kendall para callarlo, el profesor los miro a los dos.

"Señor García por favor salga de mi clase si no le interesa, También usted joven Knight usted también, si no quiere que estas cosas pasen le aconsejo que no se junte con el señor García, ahora váyanse"

Los dos chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron del salón de clases, fueron hacia el jardín y se sentaron en el cemento de la acera.

"Carlos..."

"¿Um?"-murmuró Carlos tratando de esconder su cara

"¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!"

"Na-na-nadie Kendall, deja lo así"

"Carlos... ¿tienes novia...novio? "Carlos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se empezó a sonrojar violentamente.

"¡Oh dios! ¡Si tienes!"

"Está bien...si si tengo ¿ok?"

"Carlos está bien"

"¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie!"

"pero Carlos ¿por qué...?"

"¡Promételo!"

"Está bien está bien lo prometo...pero tú debes hacerme un favor"

"¿me estas chantajeando?, bueno lo que sea, ¿qué quieres? Oh! ¿Quieres mi casco? No puedes tenerlo Jam...digo mi novio ¡me lo regalo!"

"¿Casco? ¿Cuál casco?, no Carlos lo que yo quiero es tu ayuda, Es que creo que me gusta alguien..."

"Kendall solo llevas um día aquí..."

"Por eso dije CREO, es en serio, nunca había sentido algo así y menos por alguien a quien apenas le he dirigido la palabra"

"Kendall...yo te quiero pero como amigo y además tengo novio"

"¿Qué? ¡Oh dios no, no hablo de ti hablo de Logan, Logan!"

"ah claro si...bueno ¿qué quieres?"

"Quiero conocerlo más, quiero caminar con él a su casa, ya sabes de una manera casual "oh tú vives por ahí ¡que sorpresa yo también!"-

"Bueno pues él vive como a 5 cuadras de aquí ¿dónde vives tú?"

"eso no importa lo importante es que tú le preguntes si yo puedo caminar con el"

"Está bien, pero si me dice que no, no es mi culpa"

Los dos chicos se quedaron ahí hablando sobre lo que se les ocurriera, ni siquiera se molestaron por volver a la última clase, Carlos se olvidó de que estaba en la escuela y a Kendall no le importó ya lo habían sacado del salón en su PRIMER DÍA ya no tenía importancia.

La hora de salir llego y Kendall estaba emocionado, quería conocer más a Logan y si el aceptaba en caminar con él a casa lo haría, también estaba el peligro de que Logan pensara que Kendall es un raro pero él tenía la certeza de que no sería así.

Carlos y Kendall caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela donde toda la gente se amontonaba para irse, algunos estaban platicando, otros buscaban a sus amigos y otros alistaban sus autos para irse.

Carlos logro ver a Logan entre la multitud por lo que le dijo a Kendall que caminarán hacia él, Carlos paso por enfrente de algunos chicos que estaban en el camino, Kendall hizo lo mismo pero su caminata fue acortada por alguien, el hombro de Kendall rozo el de otro muchacho más alto de pelo castaño, el muchacho alto se volteo a ver a Kendall.

"Ten más cuidado 'nuevo'"

El muchacho puso sus manos en el pecho de Kendall y lo empujó hacia atrás.

"Hey!"-Kendall se incorporó y se quedó frente a frente con el muchacho.

"¿Qué te pasa "nuevo"?, es tu primer día ¿quieres que te ponga el ojo morado en tu primer día?"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas? Idiota"

El muchacho lo tomo de la camisa y levanto su puño con la intención de golpear a Kendall pero un par de manos lo detuvieron.

"¡James! ¡Por favor no!"

Carlos puso sus manos en el brazo del muchacho y lo miro directo a los ojos, el otro muchacho lo miro también luego miro a Kendall y los soltó.

"Tienes suerte "nuevo", hoy no tengo ganas de mancharme las manos- acerco su cara a la de Kendall, los ojos del muchacho mostraban ira y rabia-" pero cuídate, García no siempre va a estar ahí para defenderte"

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y sitio caminado hacia donde estaban sus amigos, se escuchaban voces preguntándole porque no había golpeado a Kendall.

"Adiós James..."

"¿Quién diablos es ese idiota?"

"¡Él no es ningún idiota!"

Carlos levanto la voz y miro a Kendall.

"el...él no es un tonto, ¿está bien?, su nombre es James, James Diamond, es el capitán del equipo de Hockey, el chico más popular de la escuela"

"Bueno pues parece un idiota"

"¡QUE NO ES UN IDIOTA!"

"¿Carlos por qué lo defiendes?"

"Chicos ¿Que paso?"

Los dos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que Logan se había acercado a ellos.

"Vi lo que paso con James, ¿Kendall, Estas bien?"

Logan se acercó a Kendall y arreglo el cuello de su camisa, Logan estaba tan cerca de Kendall, Kendall podía sentir el aliento de Logan en su cuello, Kendall no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo.

Logan termino de arreglar el cuello de Kendall y se quitó de enfrente de él.

"Listo, arreglado"

"Gra...gracias Logan"

"¿y bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Carlos?"

Logan miro a Carlos, este solo bajo mirada y se limitó a una simple respuesta.

"No se"

"Está bien, Adiós chicos, nos vemos"

Logan empezó a alejarse de ellos, Kendall recordó su plan y Golpeó a Carlos en el hombro-

"¡Carlos! ¡Logan se va! ¡Pregúntale!"

"¡Oh sí!, um ¡Logan! ¡Logan!"

Logan volteo a ver a los dos chicos, camino hacia ellos y que si frente a frente contra los dos.

"¿Que pasa Carlos? Ya te dije, no puedes venir todos los días a mi casa, necesito privacidad"

"No no es eso, Kendall es nuevo en la ciudad, tal vez tu puedes caminar a casa con él, ya sabes para que no se pierda no nada"

"¿Vives por aquí?"

"Um, no vivo un poco más lejos"

"bien entonces creo que sí, vámonos, Adiós Carlos, suerte"

Logan y Kendall empezaron a caminar hacia el norte de la escuela, mientras se alejaban Kendall volteo a ver a Carlos quien no se habla movido de su lugar, tal vez esperaba a alguien pero ¿a quién?, de nuevo esa maldita curiosidad de querer saberlo todo, Kendall apenas llevaba un día de conocer a Carlos y ya se estaba entrometiendo.

"Carlos está esperando a su novio"

Las inesperadas palabras de Logan asustaron a Kendall un poco.

"oh ¿en serio?"

"si, el estará bien no te preocupes"

"No estoy preocupado"

"Claro"

Kendall y Logan siguieron caminando hasta que ya no se podía ver la escuela, después de un tiempo Kendall pudo reconocer el nombre de una de las calles era la calle donde estaba su nueva casa, Kendall pensó que tal vez solo por coincidencia Logan vivía cercas de ahí, pero no Logan no se detuvo ni un poco.

"Kendall ¿por dónde vives?"

"Uh bueno..."- ¿debo mentir?

"Solo faltan dos calles para mi casa, ¿vives más lejos que eso?"

¡Dos calles! ¿Cuánto habían caminado? Ya estaban por llegar a la casa de Logan y Kendall todavía no ponía en marcha su plan, Kendall tomo una decisión, mentir.

"Uh sí, vivo más lejos, no te preocupes."

"oh entonces está bien"

Siguieron caminando, Logan por fin se detuvo frente una casa azul, de dos pisos, tenía un jardín enfrente que llegaba hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, Logan se detuvo y también lo hizo Kendall.

"Bueno, aquí vivo yo, perdón por no poder acompañarte hasta tu casa, pero ya sabes"

"No está bien gracias"

Kendall empezó a caminar, su plan no funciono estaba demasiado preocupado como para hablarle a Logan, cualquiera se preocuparía si quedara calles lejos de su casa en una cuidad nueva, Kendall no sabía que iba a hacer pero siguió caminando, hasta que una mano lo agarro de la manga y lo jalo hacia atrás, Kendall miro hacia atrás y vio a Logan.

"¿Quieres pasar a mi casa?"

Una simple pregunta, Una pregunta que hizo que a Kendall se le llenara la cabeza de pensamientos que no debería tener, Kendall se sonrojo y también lo hizo Logan.

"Digo...para que tomes un vaso de agua...caminamos mucho, debes tener sed"

¿Acaso Logan pensó lo mismo que Kendall? ¿Y por eso se sonrojo?

"claro...si me gustaría eso"

Loga jalo a Kendall del brazo sin previo aviso así como así, estaban en la puerta de la casa, Logan da o sus llaves de su mochila y la abrió, Logan le hizo a Kendall una señal para que pasara y este lo hizo, miro todo a si alrededor, había muchos cuadros y fotos en la pared de gente con Logan que Kendall supuso eran los padres de Logan pero había algo raro todas las personas eran diferentes, tal vez eran familiares pero aun así a Kendall se le hizo muy extraño.

"Siéntate, estás en tu casa"

Dijo Logan dejando su mochila en el suelo, es la típica frase para los invitados.

Kendall se sentó en un sillón enfrente de una gran televisión, al lado del sillón había una fotografía, era un pequeño niño con oso de peluche, Kendall supo que era Logan inmediatamente por los hoyuelos en su sonrisa.

Logan salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua en su mano, vio lo que Kendall está observando y se sonrojo, tomo la foto y la puso boca abajo.

"No mires eso oh dios"

Logan se sentó a un lado de Kendall.

"¿por qué no?, eras muy lindo"

Logan se sonrojo más.

"no es cierto, ya cállate"

"lo eras, lo...lo eres"

"podemos cambiar de tema, no me gusta ser el centro de atención"

"supuse que sí, tu casa está llena de fotos tuyas"

La pequeña sonrisa de Logan volvió a desaparecer tal y como lo hizo en la cafetería. Pero estabas Kendall se atrevió a preguntar.

"perdón, ¿dije algo malo?"

Logan no respondió, se volteo hacia otro lado.

"tengo una idea, vamos a jugar a algo, ¿quieres?"

Logan lo miro.

"¿a qué?"

"pregunta y respuesta"

"¿para qué?-"

"quiero conocerte mejor... ¿aceptas?"

"yo empiezo"

"está bien"

¡Sí! Funciono.

"um... ¿nombre completo?"

"Kendall Donald Knight, ¿nombre completo?"

"Hortense Logan Mitchell"

"pfft ¿en serio? ¿Hortense?"

"Mira quien habla Donald!"

"ok ok, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"16, ¿tú?"

"17, ¿en qué semestre estas?"

"cuarto, ¿y tú?"

"oye esto no funciona así, me preguntas lo mismo que yo"

Logan frunció el ceño sonrió.

"¿Cómo sabes si yo quiero saber lo mismo um?"

"está bien, Quinto semestre, ¿um tienes novia?"

"No"

Un simple y seco NO.

-¿por qué no tienes?-

"hey es mi turno de preguntar, ¿te gustan los gato?"

"¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es 'tienes novia'?"

"solo quería saber, no no me gustan, ya no quiero jugar"

"perdedor pfft"

"Sabes que tengo una última pregunta, ¿invitas a todos los perdedores que apenas conoces a tu casa?"

De nuevo la risa de Logan desapareció, Logan se levantó del sillón y tomo el vaso vacío que estaba en la mesa.

"Ya deberías irte, es tarde"

"Pfft ¿y el perdedor soy yo?"

"Es en serio Kendall, adiós"

Kendall supo que era en serio por la manera en que Logan lo miraba, se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y salió, Logan se acercó a la puerta.

"adiós Lo..."- La puerta se cerró justamente en la nariz de Kendall.

"gan..."

Kendall empezó a caminar hacia el lado por el que habían llegado, Logan tenía razón era tarde.

Mi mamá me va a matar

Pensó Kendall, faltaba poco para llegar a su casa pero aun así era muy tarde.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa y entro su madre estaba desempacando en la sala, esta lo miro enojada, dejo las cosas de la caja en el sofá y se acercó a él.

"Kendall Donald Knight ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Me perdí mamá..."

"¿te perdiste? Si claro, ¿a dónde fuiste?, tu comida está en la cocina, ve y come"

"Fui a casa de un amigo mamá, no tengo jambre"

"¿un amigo? Ya tienes amigos en tu primer día, vez te dije que te iba a ir bien aquí Kendall"

"si claro... ¿quieres que te ayude a desempacar?"

"Oh si por favor, trae las cajas"

Kendall paso todo el resto del día desempacando con su madre, le pregunto sobre la gente que había conocido en la escuela y Kendall le contó todo excepto lo que paso con James sabía que si le contaba eso se preocuparía y Kendall en serio que no quería eso su madre ya estaba demasiado estresada con los acontecimientos recientes no necesita preocuparse por algo así.

Cuando terminaron Kendall subió a su nueva habitación la cual todavía no estaba lista, Kendall se dio un baño rápido y después de secarse y ponerse la pijama se agosto en su cama todavía sin sabanas, no le importo, empezó a pensar en lo que paso en la tarde con Carlos ¿por qué defendió a James?, ¿por qué Logan cambiaba de feliz a triste o enojado tan rápido?, ¿qué fue lo que Kendall dijo para que el reaccionara así?

Tanto pensamiento hizo que Kendall se quedara rápidamente dormido, durmió plácidamente y soñó con la bella sonrisa de Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron los días y Kendall no lograba nada, paso una semana y Kendall todavía no sabía nada, toda la semana se la paso normalmente creyendo que si no mencionaba nada sobre nada Carlos y Logan hablarían sobre lo que él quería saber, pero no fue así, su relación con Carlos se hizo más fuerte, su amistad creció rápidamente en una semana, Kendall no sabía si era por el hecho de que Carlos era una persona muy amistosa o si era porque Kendall no había tenido un verdadero amigo en mucho tiempo, la relación con Logan no progreso tanto, Cada vez que Kendall quería preguntar algo Logan cambiaba el tema.

Ahora era sábado y Kendall se preparaba para ir a casa de Carlos, este lo había invitado a una pijamada en su casa y Kendall acepto con la esperanza de que Logan estaría ahí.

Carlos le había dado su dirección, la madre de Kendall lo condujo ahí y lo dejo enfrente de la casa, Kendall camino hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre la puerta rápidamente se abrió y Kendall se encontró con un muy sonriente Carlos ya vestido en pijama y con una banderilla en la mano.

"Kendall! Ven pasa, llegaste temprano, ven te enseño mi cuarto"

Carlos hablaba muy rápido Kendall no pudo escuchar la mitad de lo que dijo, antes de ser jalado hacia adentro de la casa.

"¡Mamá! Ya llego Kendall!"

"oh que bueno, es un gusto conocerte Kendall Carlitos no ja dejado de hablar sobre ti toda la semana"

"¡Mamá!"

"el gusto es mío Señorita García"

"Pero que joven tan amable eres, Carlos deberías de aprender de él"

"haya si claro mamá, ya nos vamos a mi cuarto, vamos Kendall"

"mucho gusto Señorita"

"Diviértanse mucho, no se duerman tan tarde, si necesitan algo estoy en la sala"

"Gracias señorita"

"¡Kendall vamos!"

Los dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras de la casa hacia el cuarto de Carlos, la puerta de su cuarto era azul y tenía pegatinas por doquier, Carlos abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Kendall, su cuarto era también azul y estaba repleto de postres de superhéroes y pegatinas juguetes cubrían el suelo y había un traje de superhéroe en el piso.

"¿Carlos tienes un hermano menor?"

"No ¿por qué?"

"no solo preguntaba"

Kendall busco alguna señal que le dijera que Logan estaba ahí pero no encontró ninguna.

"¿y Logan?"- pregunto Kendall tratando de no sonar decepcionado.

"él no va a venir, hoy es el día en que sus padres lo llaman"

"¿lo llaman?"

"Sus padres trabajan mucho, siempre están fuera de la ciudad llaman a Logan cada fin de semana para ver si está bien"

"¿me estás diciendo que Logan está solo en su casa toda la semana?"

"sip, prácticamente vive solo, por eso me gusta ir a visitarlo para que no se sienta solo"

Carlos se sentó en la cama y le indico a Kendall que también se sentara este se sentó en el piso.

"¿entonces quien lo cuida?"

"Nadie, lo cuidaban niñeras o amigos de sus padres o compañeros del trabajo de sus padres, pero cuando logan cumplió la mayoría de edad sus padres dijeron que ya no necesitaba quien lo cuidara además consideraban las niñeras una pérdida de dinero"

"¿Carlos como sabes todo eso?"

"Duh! Soy su mejor amigo en todo el planeta, no como tú señor 'le-mando-indirectas'"

"Oye cállate, pobre Logan entiendo cómo se siente, en parte"

"¿Por qué en parte?"

"mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi mamá tuvo que regresar a trabajar y me dejaba con niñeras, no vi a mi papá por mucho tiempo hasta que descubrí que la razón por la que se divorciaron fue porque mi papá tenía otra mujer, un poco después él tuvo una hija"

"wow, ¿y la conociste?"

"si se llama Katie, debes en cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero no es lo mismo, por eso comprendo a Logan en parte tener una familia separada es difícil para un niño"

"no entiendo por qué tú y Logan no se llevan mejor, tú y el son muy parecidos, pero no tu relación con él es imaginaria"

"oye mira quien habla "Novio a escondidas"

"¡Shhh! ¡Mi mamá puede oír te!"

"No puede oír me Carlos ella está abajo en la sala, además en serio Carlos dime ¿quién es el que te tiene en las nubes pero en secreto?"

"um... ¿si te digo, no le dirás a nadie?, ¿y no te enojaras?, ¿verdad?"

"te lo juro, por mi gorro"

"bueno...mi novio es...es..."

"¡Vamos Carlos dilo ya!"

"¡Es James! James diamond!"

Carlos se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"James Diamond? ¿James Idiota Diamond?!"

"¡No es ningún idiota!"

"¡si lo es casi me golpea en mi primer día en la escuela, y además reprobó sexto semestre ya debería haberse graduado!"

"no reprobó por ser tonto, reprobó por otra cosa"

"¿así? ¿Por Que?"

Carlos se destapo la cara y se levantó de la cama, fue hasta su closet y saco una foto de uno de los cajones, se la dio a Kendall y se sentó en el suelo.

"por mi"

La foto era de Carlos y James sentados en el pasto comiendo helado.

"¿por ti?"

"si, reprobó para así poder estar juntos en mi último semestre, le dije que no lo hiciera pero él lo hizo de todos modos."

Kendall examino la foto de nuevo y vio la sonrisa de James, una sonrisa sincera y llena de amor y cariño.

"¿pero sí hizo eso porque no quiere que lo vean contigo?"

"es por su reputación, pero a mí no me importa...mucho"

"Carlos no es por ser grosero o por decir que él no te quiere pero no deberías estar con alguien a quien le da vergüenza que lo vean contigo"

Kendall le regreso la foto a Carlos y este la puso bajo su cama.

"¿y tú qué sabes?, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novio o novia? ¿Um?"

Kendall miro a Carlos con una mirada de frustración y dio un resoplido.

"¿ummm?, ¿um um?"

"Carlos ya cállate pareces una motocicleta"

"Entonces dime, dime" Carlos se acercó a un montón de juguetes y saco una espada de madera la cual puso casi en la cara de Kendall.

"Dime o verás"

"nunca, nunca ¿está bien?, ¡nunca he tenido novia ni novio!"

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron esperando a oír la risa burlona de Carlos pero en lugar de eso sintió dos brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"awww Kendall no debes de avergonzarte"

"No me avergüenzo, Carlos me asfixias"

"¿Es por eso que siempre que estas cerca de Logan te pones rojo como tomate y no puedes hablar?, Kendall eres demasiado lindo awww"

"No soy lindo, soy rudo como Spiderman, ya suelta me"

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y los dos muchachos voltearon a verla, parada en la puerta y con los ojos abiertos como platos estaba la señora García, los dos chicos se quedaron paralizados.

"Carlos...solo vine a preguntar si querían algo para beber"

"N-no gracias mamá esta-estamos bien"

"Ah...entonces me retiro buenas noches"

"bu-buenas noches mamá"

"buenas noches se-señora García"

La madre de Carlos cae dio la vuelta y cetro la puerta tras de sí, los dos muchacho todavía paralizados del susto seguían abrazados, Kendall lo noto y empujó a Carlos haciendo que este se cayera al suelo.

"Ouch..."

"¡Carlos! ¡Oh dios!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué? ¡Que tu mamá nos acaba de ver abrazados! ¡De seguro piensa que estábamos haciendo algo! Oh santo cielo"

"Kendall cálmate, está bien"

"¿cómo que está bien?"

"Mi mamá sabe que así soy con mis amigos"

"Oh...Carlos, ¿tu mamá sabe que te gustan...bueno los chicos?"

"No creo digo ni siquiera yo sabía que me gustaban los niños"

"¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta?"

"Cuando conocí a James, ¿Quieres palomitas?" Carlos estiro su mano debajo de su cama y saco un Platón casi lleno de palomitas.

"No gracias ¿desde cuándo están ahí abajo?, no no espera ¿desde qué conociste a James?"

"Como desde hace dos semanas, ¡pero saben bien lo juro!" Carlos tomo un puñado de palomitas y las metió a su boca, empezó a masticar y las palomitas se salían de su boca.

"Te creo… ¿Cómo conociste a James?"

"Tuve muchos problemas en matemáticas el semestre pasado, la maestra me asigno un tutor de un grado más alto pensé que se trataría de alguien con un aspecto de Nerd así como Logan" Kendall sonrió "La maestra dijo que él me estaría esperando en el salón después de la escuela, lo espere y lo espere pensé que nunca iba a llegar yo estaba listo para irme…"

*Flash back*

_Carlos estaba sentado en el escritorio del salón, miro al reloj, ya pasaban 10 minutos de la hora acordada y él estaba desesperado, quedarte después de la hora de salida en la escuela no es agradable y menos en el salón de matemáticas a Carlos ese salón le causa temor, Carlos estaba listo para irse se levantó del escritorio tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, del otro lado de la puerta estaba James Diamond, un muy sudado y al parecer cansado James Diamond._

"_Perdón por llegar tan tarde...Tuve practica de Hockey" James cerró la puerta tras de él y se acercó al escritorio puso su mochila ahí y saco sus libros._

"_¿Ya te ibas?"_

_Carlos no respondió solo se quedó ahí parado mirando a James, ¿Por qué James estaba ahí?, ¿tan bien necesitaba tutorías?_

"_Hey, ¿estás bien?"_

"_¿Qué?... ¡oh sí!, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Ja vengo a ayudarte, la maestra Wrightgood dijo que tenías problemas en matemáticas y me dijo a mí que te ayudara así que ¿empezamos?"_

"_No, no, espera, ¿tú me vas a ayudar?, ¿tú sabes matemáticas?"_

"_Claro que sí, oye no solo me concentro en el deporte, no soy solo musculo…" James se recargo en el escritorio y sonrió._

"_Perdón pero ¡Eres James Diamond!, yo esperaba a alguien que luciera más…"_

"_¿Cómo un Nerd?"_

"_Bueno…si"_

"_No te preocupes, yo tampoco esperaba a alguien tan…lindo como tú" Carlos desvió la mirada y se sonrojo._

"_Gra-gra-gracias…"_

"_Ahora ven tenemos mucho que hacer" James abrió uno de sus libros y empezó a buscar la página correcta, Carlos se sentó en una silla al lado de James, este lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa la cual Carlos devolvió._

*Fin del Flashback*

"Después de estudiar un rato me trajo a mi casa y antes de que se fuera me invito a salir yo no sabía si aceptar o no pero al final lo hice, salimos como por dos semanas y luego me pidió ser su novio pero con una condición…"

"Que no le podías decir a nadie ¿verdad?"

"Si…Que me dices tú ¿tu mamá sabe?"

"No…y no le puedo decir, está muy estresada con su trabajo, pero si le voy a decir tal vez no ahora pero pronto…pero ya dejemos de hablar, quiero patearte el trasero en tu videojuego"

Kendall tomo uno de los controles de la consola y se sentó frente al televisor.

"Ja inténtalo si puedes Knight"

"Lo voy a hacer García" Carlos se sentó en el suelo junto a Kendall y los dos empezaron a jugar, el encuentro no duro mucho Kendall gano y Carlos lo acusó de hacer trampa los dos los dos empezaron a discutir luego a pelear con almohadas, después de un rato de darse almohadazos los dos chicos cayeron rendidos al suelo donde se quedaron dormidos.

Kendall nunca se había divertido tanto, ¿acaso así se siente tener un amigo?, Kendall no sabía por qué pero cuando estaba con Carlos sentía que podía ventilar sus sentimientos y Carlos no lo juzgaría, las cosas parecían mejorar para Kendall, pero no duraría mucho…


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por entre las cortinas, los pájaros cantaban fuera de la ventana pero su canción no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los dos chicos que estaban acostados en el suelo.

Kendall abrió sus ojos poco a poco cegado por el sol, levanto la mitad de su cuerpo y miro a su alrededor, esta no era su casa por un momento sintió miedo pero luego recordó donde estaba volteo y a su lado estaba su amigo usando su preciado casco que se había puesto en la noche, Kendall se volvió a recostar en el suelo y miro a su alrededor, ¿cómo es que el cuarto de alguien quien está casi por graduarse de la escuela luce así?, Carlos no dejaba de sorprender a Kendall primero estaba el hecho de que tenía novio y luego el hecho de que todavía actuaba cómo un niño, no entendía como dos personalidades tan diferentes se podían juntar.

Algo debajo de Kendall empezó a vibrar, metió su mano debajo de su espalda y saco un teléfono celular, el teléfono celular de Carlos, miro la pantalla y vio quien llamaba, 'James 3', se preguntó si debía despertar a Carlos o solo contestar y decirle a James que Carlos estaba dormido, presiono un botón y puso el teléfono junto a su oído.

"¿Hola?"

"Carlos ¿por qué no contestaste mis llamadas anoche?, te llame más de cinco veces"

¿Lo había hecho?

"No-no soy Carlos"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Carlos?"

El enojo en su voz.

"Soy...soy Kendall, Carlos está dormido"

"¿Kendall? ¿El nuevo? ¿Qué haces y por qué estas con Carlos?"

"Me invito a su casa a dormir"

"Lo que sea, cuando despierte le dices que llame para...pedirle unos apuntes de la escuela"

"James...yo ya sé que tú y Carlos salen..."

"¿De qué hablas?..."

"Carlos me lo dijo, pienso que está bien, solo que eso de que no quieres que los vean es un poco-"

"Nadie te pregunto lo que pensabas Knight, Cuando Carlos despierte dile que me llame inmediatamente ¿está claro?"

"Ah yo creo que deberías-"

"! ¿Está claro?!"

"Si..."

"..."

Se oyó el tono de colgado.

Kendall dejo el celular en el suelo junto a él y se preguntó por la milésima vez porque Carlos quería tanto a James.

"¡Jam-James me haces cosquillas!"

"Carlos...despierta"

"¿James?"

"No no soy tu amor, soy tu amigo, ese que tiene el cabello rubio y cejas de oruga"

"Kendall..."

"Exacto"

Los ojos de Carlos se abrieron y su cabeza volteo a ver a Kendall de inmediato, sonrió y se levantó del suelo.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días, hablas dormido"

"Oh no ¿dije algo embarazoso?"

"Estabas soñando con James, hablando de James" Kendall tono el celular y se lo enseño a Carlos "Quiere que le llames ¡de inmediato!"

"Oh...espera debo ir al baño"

Carlos se apresuró al baño en su cuarto, ni siquiera cerró la puerta y empezó a hablar desde el baño con Kendall.

"¿Que dijo?"

"¿Carlos?, ¿Cual Kendall? Cállate Knight, Que me llame, Soy un idiota controlador"

"¿En serio dijo eso?"

"Bueno...tal vez lo último no pero ¡tú sabes que lo es!"

Carlos salió del baño y miro a Kendall.

"Kendall él no es nada de lo que dices, ni siquiera lo conoces"

"Con las personas cómo James no necesitas sentarte y hablar todo lo que se necesita es verlo una vez eso es todo"

"No es cierto Kendall para conocer a las personas necesitas tener paciencia y hablar con ellas pasar tiempo con ellas"

"Claro Carlos sigue creyendo eso"

"Sabes que ya sé por qué no logras nada con Logan..."

"Hablando de Logan…Tienes que ayudarme"

"Si claro pero primero vamos a desayunar tengo mucha hambre"

"Anoche te comiste todas las palomitas"

"ANOCHE tiempo pasado, vamos mi mamá debe de estar cocinando algo"

"Este… ¿y si mejor vas tú y me traes algo?, es que siento vergüenza…por tu mamá"

"Kendall te dije que está bien, vamos"

Carlos levanto a Kendall del suelo y los dos bajaron a la cocina, la señora García estaba frente a la estufa y estaba tarareando una canción mientras preparaba unos huevos con tocino, al notar a los chicos sonrió y apago la llama, puso la comida en dos platos y se los puso en la mesa a los chicos.

"Buenos días niños, les prepare el desayuno, vengan siéntense y coman"

Kendall se sentó a un lado de Carlos y empezó a comer, comió en silencio y sin voltear a ver a la señora García, se sentido observado e incómodo gracias al cielo Carlos empezó a sacar conversación.

"Mamá ¿Dónde está papi?"

"Se fue temprano esta mañana Carlitos" La señora García miro a Kendall "El papa de Carlos es policía, hoy tiene mucho trabajo dudo que llegue a casa para cenar, Pero cuéntame Kendall ¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué te mudaste a Minnesota?"

"Yo nací en Kansas, mi madre y yo nos mudamos aquí porque había una oferta de trabajo para ella"

"¿Kansas? ¿Dijiste tu madre y tú? ¿Dónde está tu padre?"

"¡Mamá!"

"Está bien Carlos, si señora García solo somos mi madre y yo mi-mi padre se fue hace mucho tiempo…"

"Oh cariño lo siento tanto, no debí haber preguntado" los brazos de la señora García envolvieron los hombros de Kendall mientras sus manos acariciaban su cabello.

"Si tú y tu madre necesitan algo no dudes en decirnos ¿Está bien? "

"Muchas gracias Señora García" La madre de Carlos se retiró de la cocina hacia su cuarto dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la mesa.

"No tenías que decirle eso si no querías"

"Está bien mi mamá dice que es la mejor manera de olvidar las cosas malas"

"¿Cómo vas a olvidarlas si las mencionas siempre?"

"Me refiero a la manera en que te afectaba, lo que sentías cuando las recordabas, mientras más las repites ese sentimiento desaparece y se vuelve normal"

"Tu mamá es muy inteligente"

"Lo es"

"Bueno mencionaste algo de que querías mi ayuda con Logan, ¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que me digas como puedo conquistar a Logan"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Romero? Ya nadie usa la palabra conquistar"

"Se llamaba Romeo y si, si necesito serlo lo seré, ahora ¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

"Si"

Apareció una sonrisa muy grande en la cara de Kendall, se levantó y arrastro a Carlos devuelta a su cuarto, después de unas horas Kendall ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba y Carlos estaba cansado pero todavía tenía que hacer algo.

"¡Tengo que llamarle a James!" Busco su teléfono entre todas su cosa y por fin lo encontró bajo una almohada, en la pantalla se leía un mensaje decía "James 3 5 llamadas perdidas".

El corazón de Carlos se aceleró ¿Qué tal si James estaba enojado? ¿Qué tal si rompía con él por esto? ¿Qué tal si-

"Carlos ¿le vas a llamar o no?"

Carlos marco el número y se oyó el tono de marcado una…dos…tres veces hasta que por fin alguien contesto.

"¡Carlos por que no contestabas!"

"Perdón James es que yo-"

"¡Te llame más de 3 veces! ¿En qué pensabas cuando me veis marcar? ¿Voy a hacer que James sufra?"

"¡No Jame jamás haría eso! Es que Kendall y yo-"

"¿Kendall? ¿Sigue ahí?"

"Si sigue aquí pero yo- No James él y yo- Pero-"

Kendall vio la cara de Carlos luego miro el reloj en la pared y se percató de que hora era, se levanto recogió sus cosas y le hizo a Carlos una señal de que ya debía irse Carlos solo asintió y acompaño a Kendall hasta la puerta todavía con el teléfono en su oído, los dos chicos se despidieron y Kendall empezó a caminar hasta su casa.

Ahora ya sabía qué hacer para que Logan al menos lo mirara por más de 5 minutos gracias a Carlos.

Llego a su casa después de un rato y la puerta estaba cerrada supuso que su mamá ya se había ido a su trabajo y busco la llave de repuesto bajo el tapete, abrió la puerta y subió directamente a su cuarto, dejo sus cosa en el closet y se dio una refrescante ducha, cuando salió se recostó en su cama pensó en su plan.

Paso 1. Hablar con Logan un poco más.

Paso 2. Invitarlo a salir, sin que parezca que es una cita pero claro que es una cita.

Paso 3. Todavía en curso.

Su plan no estaba terminado pero los primeros pasos se veían fáciles, de la nada el teléfono de la sala sonó, Kendall se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia la sala, bajo las escaleras tan rápido que se tropezó con sus propios pies dio vueltas hacia abajo y cayo a los pies de las escaleras, su cabeza daba vueltas, podía oír el sonido del teléfono pero el sonido parecía alejarse más y más, su visión se nublo y pronto todo se volvió negro


	5. Chapter 5

"¡Kendall!"

Todavía en la oscuridad se escuchaba una leve voz que llamaba a alguien, luego se sintió una brisa entrar en el cuarto.

"¡Kendall!" Jennifer Knight entro a su casa preocupada por su hijo, lo que vio al entrar le puso la piel de gallina de inmediato, su único hijo estaba a los pies de las escaleras al parecer inconsciente si es que no algo pero…

"¡Kendall!" Jennifer se arrodillo a un lado de Kendall y tomo su cuerpo en sus brazos con cuidado, tomo su cabeza y pudo ver un poco de sangre en su frente.

"¡Kendall! ¡Kendall!" Grito desesperada, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, se sintió aliviada pero no tanto su hijo estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

Lo levanto en sus brazos y corrió hasta su auto, la puerta estaba abierta ya que Jennifer entro corriendo a su casa y no se molestó en cerrar la puerta de su auto, metió a Kendall en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, entro ella al auto y lo encendió, se pasó unos cuantos semáforos en rojo pero no importaba llego al hospital apurada y tomo a Kendall en sus brazos de nuevo, entro al hospital y grito por ayuda hasta que unos enfermeros la ayudaron y llevaron a Kendall a un cuarto, un doctor le dijo que se relajara, que todo estaría bien, ella respiro y se sentó fuera del cuarto de hospital esperando que su hijo estuviera bien.

"Kendall…"

Se escucharon voces de nuevo pero estas ves eran diferentes.

"Kendall…"

Kendall no podía abrir sus ojos él quería pero no podía, como si su mente estuviera completa mente despierta pero su cuerpo no.

"Kendall…"

¿Quién es? ¿Quién es esa voz que me llama?

"Kendall…Arriba"

Es Carlos… ¡Es Carlos! ¡Kendall abre los ojos!

"Vamos Kendall"

"Ya basta Carlos lo molestas"

¿Quién es ese? ¿Dónde estoy?

"Pero Logan, ¿Qué tal si no despierta?"

¿Logan? ¡Es Logan! ¡Y Carlos! ¡Abre los ojos!

"Si va a despertar el doctor nos lo dijo, Kendall solo está recuperándose del golpe"

¿Golpe?

"Yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo el doctor, tu si porque tú vas a ser doctor pero yo no necesito saber esas cosas yo voy a ser un superhéroe"

"Si claro Carlos, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a los bebes en la área de maternidad?"

"¿Bebes? ¡Bebes!" Carlos salió del cuarto se hospital corriendo.

"ah por fin"

Después de mucha concentración Kendall por fin pudo mover su mano y luego sus pies luego todo su cuerpo pero no podía abrir los ojos.

"¿Kendall?"

Ahí estaba Logan, Kendall quería verlo para saber si era cierto que estaba ahí pero ¡no podía!

Kendall se relajó, y trato de concentrarse en sus ojos, en abrirlos.

"Kendall si estas despierto…haz algo por favor"

Tan pronto y como Logan dejo de hablar Kendall abrió los ojos, lentamente, y cuando los abrió completamente la luz del cuarto lo cegó, todo era borroso, movió su cabeza hacia los lados con cuidado y a su lado estaba Logan.

"¡Kendall!"

"Logan… ¿estoy muerto?"

"Jajá No"

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?"

"Bueno primero tu-"

"¡Kendall!"

Carlos entro corriendo al cuarto y dio un brinco hacia la cama de Kendall, cayó en las piernas de Kendall y lo abrazo.

"¡Kendall estas despierto! ¡No te convertiste en un brócoli!"

"Vegetal Carlos vegetal"

"Lo que sea"

"Carlos por favor, me duelen las piernas"

Carlos se quitó de encima y se paró junto a Logan.

"Perdón, espera tengo que llamar a tu mamá, ¡Señora Knight! ¡Señora Knight!"

"¡Chicos que pasa!... ¡Kendall!" Jennifer sonrió, camino hacia la cama y abrazo a Kendall suavemente, le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó.

"Kendall hijo estas bien"

"Si mamá, mamá no llores"

Jennifer se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Perdón hijo pero pensé que te había perdido"

"No se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, ¿Qué paso?"

"Llame a casa para ver si ya habías llegado pero no contestabas supuse que todavía seguías con Carlos y fui a su casa pero dijeron que te habías ido hace mucho tiempo fui a nuestra casa y te encontré inconsciente en el suelo, al parecer te caíste de las escaleras"

"Ah sí, pero ¿Cómo me trajiste?"

"¡Tu mamá es genial! ¡Te trajo en brazos ella sola!" grito Carlos de atrás de la señora Knight.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Pero cómo?"

"No subestimes la fuerza de una madre"

Jennifer le giño el ojo a Kendall y toco la mejilla.

"Bueno tengo que decirle al doctor que ya despertaste, ahora vengo"

Jennifer se apartó de Kendall para irse pero antes le lleno la cara de besos.

"¡Mama! ¡Ya! ¡Me avergüenzas!"

"Perdón pero siempre serás mi bebe"

Jennifer se retiró dejando a los tres jóvenes a solas.

"¿y ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Pedimos permiso en la escuela"

"Tu mamá llamo a la escuela para decir que estabas en el hospital, la mamá de Carlos ya sabía y le dijo a Carlos, y nos fugamos"

"¡Logan era secreto!"

"Esperen ¿Hoy es Lunes? ¡Me dormí por un día!"

"No te quejes ya quisiera dormir yo así de tanto"

"Carlos ¿Por qué no vas a traer gelatina del comedor del hospital?"

"¿Gelatina? ¡Gelatina!"

Carlos volvió a salir del cuarto dejando a Logan y a Kendall solos.

"y... ¿Cómo estás?"

"Yo debería preguntarte eso"

"¿Acaso no es obvio?, me duele todo el cuerpo"

"Lo supuse"

"Logan... ¿Por qué viniste?"

"¿No me quieres aquí? Si quieres me voy"

"¡No! No, me refiero a ti razón"

"La misma que la de tu mamá y Carlos, están preocupado por ti"

"¿en serio?"

"Claro que sí, imagínate que te dicen que tu amigo se calló de las escaleras y está en hospital"

¿Su amigo?

"¿Tu amigo? Entonces ¿si te gusto? ¡Digo! ¿Si te agradó?"

"¿pensabas que no me agradabas?"

"Bueno es que siempre que quiero hablar contigo tú me ignoras o te vas"

"Eso no significa que no me agradas, yo tengo mis razones para actuar así"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"No te puedo decir"

"Eres malo"

"lo sé"

"¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Logan miro a Kendall fijamente a los ojos como diciéndole que no siguiera.

"¿Logan?"

"No"

"¿N-no?"

"No"

"¿P-por qué?"

"Tengo mis razones"

"Por favor, Solo una salida, si no te gusta no lo volvemos a hacer"

"Kendall -"

"Por favor, solo una"

"¿Solo una?"

"Si no te gusta"

"Está bien"

"¡¿En serio?!" Kendall trato de sentarse en la cama pero lo hizo tan rápido que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas de inmediato, Logan lo tomo por los hombros y lo recostó de nuevo.

"¡Kendall ten cuidado!"

"Ouch, perdón"

"Dios..."

"Entonces ¿Si?"

"Ya te dije que sí, deja de preguntar o si no me arrepiento"

"Ok, ¿Entonces el sábado a las siete paso por ti?"

"¿Ya lo tenías todo planeado o qué?"

"Más o menos"

Logan golpeó a Kendall en el hombro de manera juguetona causando una reacción exagerada de Kendall.

"¿Me das tu numero?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Ya sabes para... ¿llamarte?"

"No"

"¡Logan!"

"Chicos ¿Qué pasa?"

La señora Knight entro al cuarto con Carlos a su lado, la playera de este estaba llena de manchas verdes.

"Nada mamá, ¿Carlos que te pasó?"

"Gelatina..."

"Si gelatina...Bueno Kendall el doctor dijo que saldrás mañana del hospital necesitan Revisarte un poco más"

"Está bien"

"Chicos creo que ya deben irse sus madres deben de estar preocupadas"

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a Logan.

"Tiene razón señora Knight, nos vemos Kendall adiós señora Knight"

"Adiós chicos gracias por venir"

Logan y Carlos salieron del cuarto, Kendall podía oír como Carlos le pedía a Logan regresar pero no lo hicieron.

"Kendall...Hijo perdón"

"¿por qué mamá?"

"Fue mi culpa que te pasara esto, si yo hubiera estado en casa o me hubiera asegurado de que tu-"

"Mamá no sigas por favor, no es tu culpa le podía pasar a cualquiera y más a este hijo tan torpe que tienes"

"Pero Kendall yo-"

"No mamá te culpas por todo cuando en realidad no haces nada malo, nada de esto es tu culpa"

"Tal vez tienes razón, pero me siento mal"

"Está bien mamá, voy a tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante"

Jennifer abrazo a su hijo por la milésima vez ese día, casi lo pierde una vez y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, los dos Knight se quedaron charlando todo lo que resto del día ya que el doctor prohibió a Kendall volverse a dormir, madre e hijo compartieron esa tarde en el hospital.

Logan y Carlos caminaban hacia sus casas en silencio, Carlos se ofreció a llevar a Logan a su casa con la condición de que pasaran por el parque para así encontrarse con James.

"¿James y tu tienen una cita?"

"No pero dijo que sus papás no estaban y que debería ir con él a su casa"

Logan se detuvo en su lugar y Carlos lo miro confundido.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Carlos... ¿tú y James piensan...hacer algo?"

"¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Tú sabes..."

"¿Te refieres a besarnos?"

Logan miro la cara de Carlos, este se veía confundido como un niño al que le hablaban de matemáticas avanzadas y Es que Carlos no es más que eso un joven con mentalidad de niño.

"Claro si, besarse"

"No se James y yo casi no hacemos eso"

"¿P-por qué?"

"No sé, James dice que me quiere esperar"

"¿Esperar para qué?"

"Para tener relaciones"

Logan trago saliva y abrió los ojos, ¿Que paso? ¿De dónde salió eso?

"¿Re-re-relaciones?"

"Sip"

"¿Pero Carlos com-?"

"No soy tan inocente Logan"

"Pero si te acabo de preguntar que si iban a hacer algo y tú no supiste que"

"¡Pensé que te referías a jugar videojuegos o algo así!"

"¡Dios Carlos!"

"¡¿Por qué te importa tanto de todos modos?!"

"¡Por qué no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí!"

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, Carlos estaba con la boca abierta y en los ojos de Logan se empezaban a formar lágrimas.

"Logan..."

"Está bien, estoy bien, solo prométeme que...que vas a ser cuidadoso ¿sí?"

"Claro Logan"

"¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy a mi casa, tu diviértete con James"

"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?"

"No, está bien, adiós"

Logan se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta su casa, no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas, no se dio cuenta cuando llego a su casa solo abrió la puerta y se fue a su cuarto para acostarse en su cama, trato de pensar ¿qué es esto que sentía?

Trato de culpar a otros por eso que sentía, ¡Es culpa de mis padres! ¡Es culpa de Carlos! ¡Es culpa del estúpido de Kendall!, pero no podía él sabía que todo era su culpa y siempre lo había sido.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos dejo que su amigo se fuera solo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el necesitaba estar solo, dos brazos lo envolvieron por detrás lo que lo asustó un poco, unos labios empezaron a besar su mejilla y Supo quién se trataba.

"James"

"¿Dónde estabas te he estado esperando?"

"En el hospital, Kendall tuvo un accidente"

"¿en el hospital? Que bien"

"¡James! No digas eso es grave"

"¿Qué?"

"nada ya vámonos"

Carlos se dio la vuelta para poder irse pero James lo detuvo.

"Espera, Espera, algo te pasa"

"Nada"

"No es en serio, dime"

"Es por lo que Kendall me dijo en mi casa"

"¿Que te dijo?"

"Que...Que tú no me querías porque te avergüenzas de mi"

"¡¿Qué?! Claro que no le crees"

"Es que tiene sentido"

"¡Carlos!"

"¡Lo tiene! No quieres que te vean conmigo y no quieres que le diga a nadie de nosotros"

"¡Ya te dije por que!"

"¡Por tu reputación lo sé! ¿Pero vale la pena?"

"Carlos, tú sabes que te quiero, ¡Reprobé la escuela para poder estar más contigo! ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para probártelo?"

"Tal vez no"

Carlos camino por un lado de James.

"Carlos"

Carlos siguió caminado alejándose más y más.

"¡Carlos!"

El muchacho dio la vuelta en la calle y desapareció de la vista de James.

"Mierda"

James sabía que Carlos estaba enojado y no le vio caso en ir tras él, se fue a su casa maldiciéndose así mismo, ¿Y Kendall que sabe? A él no debería importarle su relación con Carlos, pero ¿Si a Kendall no le importa entonces a quién?, A James por supuesto ¿O no?

James camino todo el camino hasta la zona residencial, la entrada a la zona está cercada pero los guardias ya lo conocen ellos solo lo saludan y le abren la puerta del portón.

"Buenas tardes joven Diamond"

"Buenas tardes" resopla James.

Camina por el gran jardín hasta la gran casa, cualquiera que nunca ha entrado diría que todo reste terreno está lleno de casas pero no es solo una, una casa enorme, la casa de los Diamond.

Paso a travez del jardín completamente, piso un par de flores y solo entro a su casa, al entrar se encontró con la empleada y esta lo saludo.

"Buenas Tardes joven Diamond"

"Lucy ya te dije que no me dijeras así, mi mamá no esta"

"Perdón James, ¿cómo te fue con Carlos?"

James se sentó en los pies de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, Lucy dejo de limpiar y miro a James, Lucy había estado trabajando en casa de James por más de un año, ella pronto se convirtió en amiga y confidente de James, avisándole por teléfono cuando su madre llegaba a casa para que el volviera de donde quiera que estuviese y mintiéndole a la madre de James cuando este se había ido con Carlos, Lucy fue la primera persona que supo de la relación ha guardado el secreto mejor que Carlos.

"Mal, se enojó conmigo por culpa de un idiota"

"¿Por tu culpa?"

"Que graciosa Lucy, se enojó por culpa de su nuevo amigo, Kendall"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Dice que me avergüenzo del ¡¿puedes creerlo?!"

"Si lo creo, te lo he estado diciendo siempre, deberías dejar de lado los prejuicios de todos y revelar la verdad, a todos"

"¡No puedo! ¡sería un suicido social!"

"Olvídate de tus supuestos amigos, si no te apoyan es su problema, hasta tus padres están de acuerdo con que te gusten los hombres"

"Eso es porque les importa más su trabajo que su hijo"

"Deberías estar agradecido de que tus padres te acepten, incluso si trabajan todo el tiempo ellos te aman, pero lo importante es que digas la verdad a los demás"

"Lo que sea..."

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Lucy volvió a trabajar rápidamente, era la madre de James, Brooke Diamond, con su teléfono en su oído y unos papeles en las manos.

"Dile a Rogers que se olvide de eso y reprograma mis citas-"

"Buenas tardes Señora Diamond"

"No, no, dile que quiero esas gráficas para mañana a primera hora-"

"Hola mamá"

"Espera, espera, James cariño ¿cono te fue en la escuela?"

"Bien"

"Eso es excelente, ¿ya comiste?"

"No mamá pero no tengo-"

"¡Lucy! Prepárale algo a James"

"Si señora Diamond"

"Hijo quiero saber si te vas a ir a casa de tu padre este fin de semana"

"No mamá, no tengo ganas"

Los padres de James se habían divorciado hace unos años y el acuerdo de divorcio todavía están siendo discutido ya que los dos padres ganaban mucho dinero y James era hijo único, su madre y su padre no se han hablado en todo este tiempo y hasta ahora todo iba de maravilla para todos.

"Está bien, tengo que irme tengo una conferencia, come algo y luego vete a la cama ¿Si?"

"Si mamá"

Brooke subió hacia su oficina y como todas las tardes se encerró, Lucy llego más tarde con un sándwich para James pero este le dijo que lo disfrutara ella, Lucy le agradeció y sitio con si trabajo, James se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, Tal vez Lucy tenía razón, tal vez si dijera la verdad el sería más feliz, Carlos sería más feliz, ya no tendría que limitarse a mirar a Carlos de lejos, podrían caminar a clase juntos, sentarse con él en el almuerzo, abrazar A Carlos en cualquier lugar.

Tal vez sería feliz.

Carlos estaba sentado en el suelo de su cuarto con el casco que James le había regalado, todavía recordaba ese día fue la primera vez que Carlos vio un partido de Hockey de su escuela nunca había querido ir pero esta vez tenía una razón, James.

*Flashback*

_Carlos estaba sentado en la gradas tratando de no ser aplastado por toda la demás gente, está un poco asustado por que estaba solo en ese lugar lleno de gente que se estaba volviendo loca por el juego y Logan no estaba ahí para acompañarlo, el juego estaba a punto de terminar y no sabía que tenía que hacer cuando este acabara, James le había dicho que no se preocupara que solo se sentara y disfrutara el juego, James fue el que más anoto esa noche y cada vez que ll hacia Carlos aplaudía con fuerza James volteaba a verlo y le mandaba un giño que lo hacía sonrojarse._

_El juego acabó, toda la gente empezó a levantarse y Carlos tuvo que esperar para poder hacerlo el también, después de un rato Carlos pudo bajar las gradas y caminar hacia uno de los pasillos, no sabía dónde estaba James y le daba miedo quedarse solo, alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hacia un cuarto de mantenimiento, la luz estaba apagada y Carlos tenía miedo, se oyó un clic y las luces se encendieron y ahí esta James con su bolsa deportiva en el hombro y una sonrisa triunfadora._

_"Hola"_

_"Ho-la Ja-mes"_

_"¿Que tienes? ¿Te asuste?"_

_"Un poco si"_

_"Perdón, entonces ¿qué te pareció el juego?"_

_"excelente jugaste muy bien, anotaste mucho"_

_"Ja si, fueron por ti ¿sabes? Nunca había jugado tan bien como hoy y todo fue gracias a ti"_

_"¿A mí?, no lo creó, tu eres buen jugador"_

_"No es en serio, creo que eres mi amuleto de la suerte, cosas buenas pasan cuando estas cerca de mi"_

_"Ja eso es lo que dice Logan"_

_"Si...oh casi se me olvida"_

_James abrió su maleta y metió la mano pero no sacó nada._

_"Te tengo un regalo"_

_"¿En serio? ¡¿Qué es?!"_

_"No puedes ver tienes que cerrar los ojos"_

_"¡James!"_

_"Solo hazlo"_

_"Está bien"_

_Carlos cerro los ojos, James se acercó más a Carlos y junto sus labios con los de él, era su primer beso real como pareja anteriormente solo habían compartido besos en la mejilla, los labios de Carlos estaban helados pero aun así el beso fue suave y tibio, una simple presión de labios sin intención de pasar a mayores, James por fin s espero de Carlos y este abrió los ojos se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos lo que hizo que James riera._

_"Ja está bien"_

_"Me besaste, me besaste"_

_"Así es, ¿te gusto?"_

_"s-si"_

_"Que bien, pero ese no es tu regalo"_

_"¿Ah?"_

_James saco su mano de la maleta y con ella un casco de hockey, lo tomo con las dos manos y lo puso enfrente de Carlos._

_"Esto es tu regalo"_

_"¿pa-para mí?"_

_"Si, era mi antiguo casco de la suerte, pero ya no lo necesito porque te tengo a ti"_

_Carlos tomo el casco y lo examino, se lo puso en la cabeza y miro a James._

_"Te queda bien"_

_"Gracias"_

_"Ven vámonos"_

_James saco a Carlos del cuarto y aprovechando de que todos ya se habían ido lo tomo de la mano, James llevo a Carlos a su casa y antes de despedirse compartieron su segundo beso._

*Fin del flashback*

Desde ese momento Carlos había usado el casco de hockey, se lo ponía todo el tiempo y a veces cuando se sentía triste dormía con él, lo hacía sentir protegido.

Carlos se levantó del suelo y se recostó en su cama, puso el casco cerca de su pecho y se fue a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola Amigos! pasando para dejarles 2! capitulos nuevos, para que vean que yo los quiero mucho :3 muchas gracias a los que dejaron Reviews! y a los que le dieron fav y estan siguendo la historia! los amo 3 BYE!**

* * *

Kendall salió del hospital el martes pero su mamá estaba trabajando así que la madre de Carlos tuvo que llevarlos a su casa, preocupada porque Kendall se quedara solo saco a Carlos y a Logan de la escuela de nuevo para que le hicieran compañía, llegaron a la casa de Kendall y la madre de Carlos se despidió y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, los chicos entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en el sofá.

"¿Que quieren hacer?"

"Comer"

"¡Carlos! No seas grosero"

"¡El pregunto y yo tengo hambre!"

"¿Por qué no suben a mi cuarto y ven televisión? Yo busco algo de comer y lo llevo"

"¿no quieres ayuda? ¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Si estoy bien, vayan"

Logan y Carlos subieron al cuarto de Kendall y este se fue a buscar algo de comer a la cocina, Logan se sentó en la cama de Kendall y miro alrededor del cuarto, había cajas en el piso lo que significa que Kendall todavía no desempacaba, Carlos empezó a buscar algo en las cajas y Logan lo reprendió.

"¡Carlos! ¿Qué haces?"

"Busco algo para divertirme, diablos mira toda la basura que Kendall tiene"

"¡Carlos deja de hacer eso!"

"Shhh Logan, ¡Oh dios mira una revista de desnudos!"

"¡Carlos bas- Espera ¿en serio?"

"No solo quería ver que decías, mira Logan libros"

"¡Carlos ya basta!"

"No hay nada interesante, espera"

Carlos sacó una caja más pequeña y la puso en la cama.

"Mira esto, son fotos"

"Carlos eso es privado"

"Mira es Kendall de pequeño, era muy lindo... ¿Qué le paso?"

"Kendall ES lindo, ya guarda esas fotos"

"No es en serio mira, yo no sé qué le paso a sus cejas"

"Carlos ya"

"Oh mira una de Kendall y su mamá y su..."

Logan miro la foto en manos de Carlos y vio a la señora Knight y a Kendall a quien no pudo reconocer fue a un hombre que estaba parado junto a Kendall.

"Carlos ya guarda eso"

"Creo que es-"

"Mi papá"

Los dos chicos voltearon a la puerta, Kendall estaba parado ahí con un tazón lleno de palomitas.

"Es mi papá" dijo y camino hacia Carlos, tomo la foto y la miro por un segundo luego tomo la caja, dejo las palomitas en la cama y guardo todo.

"Kendall perdón no queríamos-"

"Está bien, coman hay palomitas"

Carlos tomo el taxón y empezó a comer despreocupado, Logan se sentó junto a Kendall y puso su mano en su rodilla.

"Kendall... ¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No, ¿sabes que quiero?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que Carlos me de palomitas antes de que se las acabé"

"¡Nunca son mías!"

Kendall se levantó y empezó a perseguir a Carlos por todo el segundo piso de la casa ya que Logan no quería que se acercaran a las escaleras.

"¡Kendall acabas de salir del hospital!"

Gritaba Logan desde el cuarto.

La mamá de Kendall llego más tarde y Logan y Carlos se fueron a sus casas, Kendall tuvo que limpiar todas las palomitas del suelo antes de irse a acostar.

Lo que quedaba de la semana paso rápido, Kendall volvió a la escuela y todos le preguntaron que le había pasado, todos se mostraron preocupados por el, en especial Jo y Camille quienes no lo dejaron en paz ni por un segundo, Kendall noto que cada vez que Jo y Camille estaban cerca Logan ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo, el sábado llego y Kendall estaba emocionado, ahora estaba frente el espejo tratando de arreglar su cabello rubio, bajo las escaleras y tomo las llaves del auto, se lo había pedido a su mamá y ella se lo había prestado con la condición de que tuviera cuidado.

Manejo hasta la casa de Logan y este ya lo estaba esperando en el jardín, se acercó al auto y Kendall bajo la ventana.

"Hey"

"Hey, Tu mamá te prestó el auto"

"Si pero antes de darme las llaves me sermoneo, 'No conduzcas por la autopista' 'ten cuidado en los semáforos' 'si haces algo en el asiento de atrás lo limpias'"

"No te dijo eso"

"Ja no pero de todos modos, ven sube"

Logan abrió la puerta y subió al auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad, y miro a Kendall.

"¿Qué?"

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho que sí y ahora estas aquí, en mi auto, junto a mí, oh dios"

"Hey solo no te desmayes"

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, vámonos"

Kendall encendió el auto y condujo hasta el centro, pararon en una pizzería donde cenaron por parte de Kendall aunque Logan quiso pagar Kendall no lo dejo con la excusa de 'yo te invite, yo pago', luego fueron al centro comercial , se pasearon por las tiendas y compraron unas malteadas otra vez por parte de Kendall, después todavía con sus malteadas, Kendall le pregunto a Logan a donde quería ir, él dijo que conocía un lugar y Kendall condujo hacia ahí, al mirador del pueblo, era en una montaña desde donde se podía ver todo el pueblo.

Salieron del auto y se sentaron en el capote, solo se sentaron ahí para disfrutar de la vista y la compañía, Kendall se sentía en el cielo y se preguntaba cono se sentiría Logan.

"¿Y? ¿Te gusto la cita?"

"¿Ya se acabó? Que rápido"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿te gusto?"

"he salido en mejores citas"

"Sé lo que tratas de hacer, quieres desanimarme pero no lo lograras"

"Está bien, si, si me gusto"

"Que bien me alegró, ¿tienes frio?"

"Estamos sentados en el capote de tu auto, al aire libre, tomando malteadas, ¡En Minnesota!"

"Está bien, está bien, tienes frio, yo lo arreglo"

Kendall se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de los asientos de atrás, saco una manta gris y se volvió a sentar, la puso por encima de Su cuerpo y en de Logan.

"Listo, ¿mejor?"

"mejor"

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"si"

"¿Por qué no querías salir conmigo?"

Logan se acomodó en su lugar.

"Ya te dije, tengo mis razones"

"¿Cuales razones?"

"no te puedo decir"

"Haber, otra pregunta, ¿porque eres así?, nunca me dices nada"

Logan se levantó y se quitó la manta de encima.

"¿Por qué debería de decirte algo?, ¿Quién eres para tener que decirte todo?"

"Solo quiero que me digas eso, quiero saber qué piensas"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, solo quiero saber"

"Kendall en serio, ¿por qué?"

"Por qué me gustas mucho ¿Esta bien? En serio me gustas, es la primera vez que Alguien me gusta tanto, solo quiero que tú estás conmigo"

"No puedo"

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"¡por qué No!"

"¡¿Vez!? No me quieres decir nada"

"No tengo obligación de decírtelo"

"¡por favor!"

"Me voy" Logan se bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar lejos, Kendall bajo del auto también y corrió tras Logan.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A mi casa"

"no te puedes ir así como así, estamos en la punta de una maldita montaña"

"No me gusta que me cuestionen Kendall, me voy"

Logan se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Kendall.

"¿Sabes? Si quieres a alguien que te diga 'todo' deberías ir con Jo y Camille, se nota que ellas si te dirían todo lo que tu quisieras"

Logan camino de nuevo y pronto desapareció de la vista de Kendall, este estaba paralizado en su lugar no entendía que acababa de pasar, cuando reacciono se dio fue cuenta de que ya era tarde para buscar a Logan, se subió a su auto y se fue a casa sin saber que Logan todavía estaba ahí escondido esperando a que Kendall se fuera para el después llamar a Carlos y a James para que fueran por él, estos dos llegaron en el auto de James, llevaron a Logan a su casa y no le preguntaron que había pasado, Logan llego a casa, se acostó en el sofá y se quedó ahí toda la noche despierto y sollozando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! No iba a actualizar hoy pero como es el ultimo dia de vacaciones :( dije: ¿Por que no? asi que aqui esta :)**

* * *

Logan y Kendall no se volvieron a ver en todo el fin de semana, el lunes Carlos pidió hablar con Kendall a solas para poder platicar de lo sucedido, Kendall accedió, Carlos le dijo que lo esperaría al salir de la escuela en el gimnacio, cuando Kendall llego Carlos estaba con James, Kendall no quiso interrumpir a si que se quedo fuera por un tiempo, cuando volvió a mirar por la ventana James se estaba llendo así que decidió entrar.

"Hey Carlos"

"¡Kendall! No te aparescas asi"

"Perdón, ¿de que querías hablar?"

"De lo que paso con Logan"

"Nada paso con Logan, el solo se enojo y ya"

"Esta mas que enojado esta muy triste"

"Eso no es mi problema"

"Si lo es por que esta así desde que salió contigo"

"¡Se enojo por que le pregunte por que no habia querido salir conmigo!, no quiso decirme"

"Esta bien"

"Es que no entiendo Carlos, ¿Por que Logan es así?"

"El tiene sus razones Kendall"

"Ahora tu también con las razones, me gustaría saber cuales son"

"No te puedo decir"

"Espera ¿tu sabes?"

"em No..."

"¡Carlos!"

"¡Lo juro!"

"Carlos" Kendall se acerco a Carlos y puso sus manos en los hombros del mas bajo.

"Por favor, Logan me gusta mucho, dime como puedo hacer para que arreglar las cosas, dime que es lo que detiene a Logan"

Carlos miro a Kendall por un momento y luego suspiro, quito las manos de Kendall de sus hombros y se sentó en las gradas.

"Esta bien, pero solo por que veo que te importa Logan"

Kendall asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una grada ms abajo que Carlos.

"Cuando recién entramos a la escuela Logan y yo no conocíamos a nadie solo éramos nosotros dos tratando de sobrevivir, Un día Logan se tuvo que quedar después de clases a limpiar el laboratorio yo me quise quedar con el pero me dijo me fuera, al día siguiente el estaba muy feliz le pregunte por qué y me dijo que lo habían invitado a salir"

"¿Quien?"

"Dijo que era un chico mas grande y tenia razón el ya estaba por graduarse, su nombre era Jett Stetson, era capitán del equipo de Football ya sabes el típico jugador popular"

"¿Y Logan y el salieron?"

"Si más de una vez, se volvieron pareja y Logan estaba más feliz que nunca, siempre estaba con Jett, almorzaba con él y con los demás chicos populares, Jo y Camille"

"Logan era feliz… entonces ¿Qué paso?"

"Después de un tiempo empecé a notar que Logan estaba más callado y nervioso trate de que me dijera le pasaba pero nunca lo hizo, un día Logan dijo que él y Jett tenían una cita en casa de Jett me alegre por él aunque se notaba nervioso, eso fue un viernes el lunes cuando Logan llego a la escuela lo note incomodo, todo ese día él quiso hablar con Jett pero él lo ignoro, en el almuerzo Logan se acercó a él y a sus amigos pero Jett se rio en su cara y le dijo cosas"

"¿Qué?"

"Le dijo que no le volviera hablar todos sus amigos se rieron, incluso Jo y Camille"

"Oh…"

"Logan salió corriendo de ahí llorando, trate de ayudarlo pero él no quiso, después de eso dejo de ir a la escuela falto mucho se encerró en su casa, no comía, no quería hablarme, incluso creo que… que trato de suicidarse pero nunca lo confirme"

"¡Pero Logan se ve feliz! Su sonrisa ilumina todo el cuarto cuando ríe"

"Ahora es así porque supero lo que paso pero no del todo, después de la graduación Logan volvió a la escuela algunas personas todavía lo molestaban pero él las ignoro poco a poco todos se olvidaron de lo que sucedió y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad…hasta ahora que llegaste tú"

"Por eso Logan es así, por qué cree que voy a lastimarlo como lo hizo Jett"

"Creo que sí, Kendall tienes que prometer que no le dirás que yo te dije"

"no lo haré lo prometo, Voy a mostrarle que yo no soy como el, le mostraré que yo enserio lo quiero"

Kendall se levantó y salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio, Carlos se quedó mirándolo salir.

"Buena suerte Kendall" murmuró Carlos mientras se levantaba y se iba también.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola tiernos amigos! Pasando a dejar un...NUEVO CAPITULO YAY! me hacen tan feliz sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias :) mis capitulos estan muy cortos :/ jum, ¿quieren saber cuantos capitulos faltan?...MUCHOS jaja no se crean...je, alguien me envio un mensaje diciendo que queria saber mas sobre mi, ¿que quieren saber?, bueno eso es todo bye! 3**

* * *

Logan estaba recostado en su cama tratando de dormir, eran las 2 de la noche y todavía no había dormido ni un poco, dio vueltas en su cama hasta que se cansó, pensó en levantarse y hacer algo pero no pudo pensar en qué hacer, de repente empezó a oír un golpeteo en su ventana, Logan se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, corrió la cortinas y en ese preciso momento una pequeña roca golpeó el vidrio, Logan se sobresaltó hasta que miro hacia abajo, abajo en el frio estaba Kendall con solo una chaqueta puesta y una guitarra en la mano, Logan abrió la ventana y asomo su cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a disculparme por mis atroces actos anteriores"

"¿Por qué hablas así?"

"Solo quiero demostrar mi aprecio hacia ti, tú que eres el sol en las mañanas y la Luna en las noches"

"Si sigues hablando así cierro la ventana"

"Por favor luz de mis ojos déjame expre-"

Logan metió su cabeza y se preparó para cerrar la ventana.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!"

El pelinegro volvió a asomar su cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a pedir perdón, por lo que paso antes y a hablar se los sucedido"

"No hay nada de qué hablar, tu dejaste claro lo que querías"

"Y por eso es que estoy aquí para disculparme por como actúe, en serio lo siento y quiero saber si me darías otra oportunidad"

"No gracias, lo siento Kendall acepto tus disculpas y todo pero no puedo-"

"Espera antes de que digas algo quiero mostrarte que en verdad lo siento"

Kendall tomo la guitarra y la y empezó a tocar.

"Una acción dice más que mil palabras ¿No?"

Logan no sabía de qué hablaba Kendall solo se quedó mirando.

"I don't remember  
What we might have said  
I didn't bother  
To write it down anyhow

All of the memories  
Spun like a web  
And I can't get out,  
Get out, get out "

Kendall estaba cantando, Logan no podía creerlo, estaba debajo de su ventana cantando con una guitarra como en las películas de amor.

"I gave everything I've got not to lose you  
We chose to say goodbye but I choose you  
I choose you

I keep building walls but  
You're always on my mind  
Won't let them fall down  
I'm tired, can we give up  
The art of moving on,  
On, on "

Logan se inclinó más para poder mirar mejor a Kendall, nunca pensó que Kendall supiera cantar de esa manera.

"It keeps me up all night, all night uhh  
It keeps me up all night, all night, uhh  
Uhh uhh

Feels like I'm stuck here,  
Frozen in time  
If it wasn't real  
Then I wonder what really is

If there's a world where  
You could be mine  
That's where I'd live,  
I'd live, I'd live "

"I gave everything I've got not to lose you  
Not to lose you…"

Logan se quedó ahí escuchando a Kendall cantar hasta que decidió bajar, metió la cabeza y cerro la ventana, Kendall lo vio y dejo de tocar, creyó que sus intentos fueron en vano y estaba listo para marcharse hasta que vio a Logan aparecer por una esquina.

"Hola"

"Hola"

"No sabía que podías cantar"

"Es solo algo que hago, Logan yo-"

"Shhh" Logan puso su dedo en la boca de Kendall "No arruines esto"

Kendall estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los labios de Logan lo silenciaron, los labios de Kendall estaban helados y los de Logan tibios haciendo una perfecta combinación, Kendall solo se quedó ahí era su primer beso y no sabía qué hacer, Logan se percató de la inexperiencia de Kendall y puso sus manos en la mejillas de este, Logan se separó de Kendall y este se quedó mirándolo a los ojos sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si-si"

"¿Qué me querías decir?"

"Que no es tu culpa"

"¿Qué no es mi culpa?"

"Lo que paso…con Jett"

Logan dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿J-jett?"

"Si, te prometo que yo nunca te lastimaría de esa manera y-"

"¿Quién te conto?"

"Eso no importa Logan-"

"¡Si importa! ¿Fue Carlos verdad?"

"Si-si pero yo-"

"Pero nada, ya vete"

"Pero Logan"

"Dije que te fueras, no tenías ningún derecho de investigar mis secretos"

"Pero…"

"¡Lárgate!"

Logan se dio la vuelta y se volvió a meter a la casa, y otra vez Kendall se quedó confundido en el frio hasta que decidió marcharse.

Al siguiente día Logan estaba furioso, busco a Carlos por toda la escuela tratando de evitar a Kendall, encontró a Carlos en el baño de hombres.

"Hola Logan ¿Qué tienes?"

"¿Crees que está bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Decirle los secretos de tus amigos a cualquiera, ¿crees que está bien?"

"No Logan yo no se dé qué hablas"

"Hablo de que le dijiste a Kendall sobre Jett"

"A si, lo hice pero solo porque el en serio te quiere y yo solo quería-"

"No me importa lo que tu querías, hace mucho juraste no volver a hablar de eso y se lo dijiste a Kendall, eso no lo hacen los amigos Carlos… ¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa porque tú y yo ya no somos amigos"

Logan salió de baño tan rápido como entro, Carlos se quedó con la boca abierta y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, cayó al suelo de rodillas y puso su cara en sus manos, se quedó ahí hasta después de que la campana sonó, poco después se levantó y salió del baño solo para ir a buscar un lugar donde esconderse.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO FRIENDS!, ESTE EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO! EL ULTIMO CAPITULO NO ESTA TAN GENIAL PERO...YAY?**

* * *

James estaba desesperado no había visto a Carlos en toda la mañana y no lo encontraba, ahora estaba buscando a Logan pero este tampoco aparecía, espero hasta el almuerzo para poder buscar a Carlos tal vez estaría en el comedor, pero no estaba ni Logan solo estaba Kendall, se tragó su orgullo y se acercó a él.

"Knight"

"James ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Has visto a Logan?"

"No…"

"¿Y a Carlos?"

"No tampoco"

"Mierda, no lo encuentro ya lo busque por todos lados"

"¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar?"

"No"

James salió de la cafetería y pensó, ya había pasado esto antes, una vez que Carlos se acercó a James mientras hablaba con sus amigos, James le dijo que se fuera y Carlos lo hizo, cuando James acabo de hablar con sus amigos corrió a buscar a Carlos este estaba atrás de la escuela llorando junto a un bote de basura, James se disculpó un millón de veces y le prometió que no lo volvería a hacer llorar, a James le partió el corazón ver llora a Carlos y juro tratar de hacer lo posible para que Carlos nunca jamás volviera a llorar.

James salió por la puerta trasera de la escuela y empezó a buscar a Carlos, no lo vio, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando oyó un leve sollozo que venía de atrás de un bote de basura, se acercó a este y vio a Carlos sentado con sus manos en sus ojos, se agacho y quito las manos de Carlos de su rostro, los ojos de Carlos estaban rojos y en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas secas y frescas.

"Carlos…no te encontraba"

"Perdón…"

"Shhh no, está bien, ¿Qué te paso?"

"Lo-logan dijo que ya no quería ser mi amigo…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo quise ayudar a Kendall y le dije sobre Jett, y el prometió no decirle a Logan pero creo que lo hizo…"

James se llenó de rabia, todo era culpa de Kendall todo, él y Carlos estaban bien antes de que el llegara todo era su culpa, Kendall estaba muerto.

James se quedó ahí con Carlos todo lo que resto de día, cuando las clases acabaron se levantó y le dijo a Carlos que se quedara ahí pero este lo siguió, busco a Kendall entre toda la multitud y por fin lo encontró, lo tomo del hombro y lo tiro al suelo.

"¡¿James que te pasa?!"

"¡Todo es tu culpa Knight!"

Toda la gente se juntó alrededor de Kendall y James, gritando al unísono 'Pelea'

James se agacho y tomo a Kendall por el cuello, le propino un puñetazo a la cara y Kendall cayo de nuevo al piso, James se volvió a agachar y lo volvió a tomar, lo golpeó de la misma manera una y otra vez, la nariz de Kendall sangraba y también su labio, James estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez Kendall reacciono y se quitó del camino, se levantó y aprovechando que James estaba todavía agachado le dio una patada al estómago, James cayó al suelo y Kendall se le puso encima.

Carlos estaba tratando de meterse entre la multitud de gente pero era imposible, podía oír a Kendall y a James pelear pero no podía verlos, a su lado vio a Logan quien también trataba de meterse, lo miro y este lo miro a él, Logan tomo su mano y los dos se adentraron en la multitud.

Los dos lograron pasar y se horrorizaron por lo que vieron, Kendall y James se daban golpes sin parar, James estaba sangrando de la nariz y Kendall del labio, la nariz y la herida que le quedo del accidente, Logan tomo a Kendall por la camiseta y lo jalo hacia atrás pero fue en vano.

"¡Carlos Ayuda!"

Carlos corrió hacia el otro lado y jalo a James, los dos chicos los separaron y Logan tiro a Kendall al piso, James se paró.

"¡James basta!"

"¡No, todo es su culpa!"

"¡James!"

"¡Primero se mete en lo que no le importa y luego te hace llorar! ¡Escúchame Knight si vuelves a dañar a Carlos te prometo que morirás! ¡No vuelvas a hacer llorar al amor de mi vida!"

Toda la gente se quedó callada, Carlos abrió los ojos y miro a James y luego a los demás, Logan estaba sorprendido al igual que Kendall incluso James no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, se empezaron a oír risas e insultos que venían de la gente pero James los callo.

"¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¡Carlos es el amor de mi vida! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo con todo mi corazón y estoy harto de caminar por la vida fingiendo que no!"

"James…"

"te amo Carlos, perdóname por no haberlo visto antes y por haberte hecho daño"

"Te perdono James"

"Por qué no me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí solo me importas tu"

James tomo a Carlos de la mano y le dio un tierno beso en la frente cuidando no llenarlo con sangre, Carlos se acordó de lo que había pasado y le dijo a James que tenían que irse para revisarlo, James y Carlos se fueron y Kendall y Logan quedaron en el suelo, eventualmente la multitud de disipo y quedaron ellos dos solos.

Logan se quitó la chaqueta y la uso para limpiar la sangre que Kendall tenía en la boca y la nariz, no quería limpiar su herida por que tenía miedo de lastimarlo más.

Kendall no hizo nada para detener a Logan.

"¿Dónde está tu celular?" pregunto Logan.

Kendall metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco su celular para dárselo a Logan, este lo tomo y busco el número de su mamá en los contactos, la llamo y espero para que llegara.

"¿Quieres saber que paso?"

"no tienes que decirme"

"Yo quiero hacerlo…"

"Entonces hazlo"

"Yo quería mucho a Jett, él era perfecto, dijo que me amaba y yo le creí, él era mi primer amor, un día dijo que quería pasar el rato en su casa porque sus padres no estaban y yo dije que sí, cuando llegue a su casa dijo que quería….que quería tener sexo…"

Kendall parpadeo y tomo la mano de Logan.

"Yo no quería porque yo era joven pero él dijo que estaría bien, y-y lo hicimos, me dolió mucho, no fue como en las películas donde todo es especial y maravilloso, la siguiente vez que lo vi el me ignoro, me dijo que yo era un inútil que solo servía para sexo, cuando te dije que no quería salir contigo fue porque tenía miedo"

"¿De que yo te lastimara como lo hizo el?"

"No, de que YO te lastimará a TI, no quiero convertirme en el Kendall, no quiero ilusionarte y dañarte como yo estoy dañado, no quiero que tu primer amor sea así"

"No lo harás Logan…"

"Pero... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?"

"Solo lo estoy, Logan, yo-"

Kendall iba a decir algo pero un grito lo interrumpió.

"¡Logan! ¡Kendall! ¿Qué paso aquí?" Jennifer se arrodillo junto a los dos chicos y empezó a examinar a Kendall.

"Kendall y James se pelearon"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, bueno no importa ayúdame Logan, debemos llevarlo al hospital, ¿Dónde está James? ¿Está bien?"

"él está bien"

Jennifer y Logan ayudaron a Kendall a levantarse y lo metieron al auto, los tres fueron al hospital y mientras Kendall estaba siendo revisado Jennifer y Logan charlaron.

"Oh dios, todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no trabajara tanto, Kendall me necesita y yo solo pienso en trabajar soy una mala madre"

"No lo es señora Knight, por lo que se usted es la mejor madre que alguien podría tener, mejor que mi madre, usted si se preocupa por Kendall"

"Pero cariño que cosas dices, tu madre debe de preocuparse por ti igual"

"Eso es lo que quiero creer pero no es así, Señora knight… no he visto a mi madre en 2 meses"

"Logan cariño…" Jennifer se acercó a Logan y lo abrazo, Logan puso su cabeza en su hombro y la abrazo también.

Había pasado tanto desde que Logan sentía eso, ese sentimiento de que a alguien le importas de verdad, eso que sientes con el abrazo de una madre.

Logan se separó de Jennifer y se disculpó.

"No tienes por qué disculparte cariño"

"Señora Knight tengo que irme, debo hacer algo, por favor cuide a Kendall y dígale que… que lo perdono"

"Lo hare cielo, ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve?, ¿estás bien?"

"Está bien señora Knight, si, si lo estoy"

Logan se fue del hospital y se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, tomo un autobús hacia el centro y cuando llego se dirigió a donde trabajaban sus padres, tomo el elevador y llego a la oficina de su madre, toco la puerta y entro, ahí estaba su madre sentada en su escritorio firmando papeles, su madre levanto la mirada esperando ver a su asistente pero no era ella.

"¿Hortense? ¿Hortense que haces aquí?"

Logan se acercó al escritorio.

"Vine a decirte algo mamá"

"¿Pero que tienes haz venido hasta aquí para decirme algo? ¿Acaso no podías esperar hasta el fin de semana? Estoy ocupada"

"No mamá, no puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana, no más, te amo mamá, te amo porque eres mi madre y me has dado la vida pero no sabes cuánto he sufrido al no tenerte ahí conmigo, hace tiempo sufrí mi primera decepción amorosa, deje de ir a la escuela por casi 3 semanas, intente suicidarme y tú no estabas ahí, no estaba ahí para abrazarme para decirme que todo estaría bien para darme consejos para ayudarme a hacer mi tarea para besarme la frente para cuidarme"

Joanna está en shock, su hijo estaba frente a ella por primera vez en casi un año y ella no lo podía creer.

"No estabas para conocer a mi mejor amigo Carlos, no estabas para conocer a mi amigo James y no estabas para conocer a un chico muy importante para mi…Kendall que ahora está en el hospital por mi culpa y yo-yo"

Logan empezó a llorar, estaba llorando enfrente de su madre.

"Yo no puedo más, no he venido a pedirte que regreses o que cambies algo pero solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo y ya no importa si estás ahí junto a mi o no siempre serás mi mamá"

Joanna no dijo nada y Logan se dio la vuelta para irse.

"Adiós mamá"

Logan estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando un par de brazos lo envolvieron por detrás, se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre llorar también, la abrazo, la brazo tan fuerte para que no se volviera a ir, lloro en su pecho y ella lloro también, madre e hijo se quedaron así todo el día y cuando la noche llego Joanna Mitchell regreso a casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Logan estaba feliz aunque solo su madre volvió a casa ya que su padre estaba de viaje, pero esa noche Joanna llamo a su esposo y le conto todo por lo que su hijo había pasado, el señor Mitchell juro volver a casa lo más rápido posible pero Logan le dijo que estaba bien, que él solo necesitaba saber que ellos se preocupaban por él, el señor Mitchell le dijo a su hijo que lo amaba y que cuando regresara él y Logan tendrían una charla y pasarían el tiempo juntos.

Logan se fue a dormir con una sentimiento de amor, se sentía lleno y eso le encantaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**ULTIMO CAPITULO! EL FIN! THE END! OH DIOS! quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron fav y a los que comentaron, por ustedes segui escribiendo, tambien quiero disculparme si el final no es de su agrado o no es lo que esperaban pero es que yo nunca se como terminar las cosas U_U**

* * *

Kendall estaba sentado en el sofá, había salido del hospital con puntadas en la cabeza y el labio pero se sentía mejor, su madre estaba preocupada por él así que decidió sentarse con él a hablar.

"Kendall, ¿Qué paso?"

"Nada mamá"

"No digas que nada, te peleaste con todos tus amigos"

"Es que, no sé cómo arreglarlo mamá, Logan me odia ya sé que dijo que me perdonaba pero sé que me odia, él y Carlos no se hablan y James bueno ya sabes que paso con James"

Dijo Kendall mientras se tocaba suavemente la frente.

"Hijo necesitan hablar, no te puedes quedar aquí y desear que las cosas se arreglen"

"¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo arreglo todo esto?"

"Con Amor, el amor lo puede todo"

Kendall se quedó pensativo.

"Tienes razón mamá, mamá tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Me gusta Logan"

Jennifer miro a su hijo este estaba esperando su rechazo pero en lugar de eso Jennifer le dio un gran beso en la cabeza.

"Ya lo sabía amor"

"¿lo sabias?"

"Bueno lo note, note la manera en que tus ojos se iluminaba cuando él estaba cerca y también lo note a él, ese chico es especial"

"Lo es, gracias mamá"

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Kendall"

Kendall sonrió y salió de su casa, en el camino pensó un plan para resolver todo y supo que con amor lo podría solucionar.

James y Carlos estaban acostados en la cama de Carlos, era la primera vez que James estaba su casa, al principio Carlos estaba asustado por lo que James pensaría de su cuarto pero cuando James entro le dijo que le encantaba, aprovecharon que los padres de Carlos no estaban para poder pasar un rato juntos.

"James"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No te preocupa la gente?"

"Ya te lo dije Carlos, no, solo me importas tu"

"¿Significa que ya podremos salir en público?"

"si"

"¿Y podre besarte en público?"

"Si"

"¿Y vamos a caminar juntos a clase?"

"Si Carlos"

Carlos se levantó de la cama y sonrió, se tiro encima de James y comenzó a besarlo, James se sorprendió Carlos nunca lo había besado de esa manera, James empezó a fundirse más en el beso, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Carlos por debajo de su camiseta, Carlos acaricio el pecho de James también, los dos estaban inmersos en demostrarse amor que no oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse, los pasos en las escaleras ni la puerta del cuarto abriéndose.

"¡Carlos Gerardo García!"

James y Carlos se estremecieron y se separaron, en la puerta estaban el señor y la señora García.

"¿Carlos que haces?, ¿Quién es este muchacho?"

"mamá, papá, yo-"

"Mi nombre es James Diamond" James se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los padres de Carlos, le extendió la mano al señor García y este la tomo luego hizo lo mismo con la señora García y volvió a pararse junto a Carlos.

"¿Diamond? ¿Cómo en Industrias Diamond?"

"Sí señor"

"¿Y dime que haces con mi hijo?"

"El…él es mi novio Papá"

El señor García se acercó a James, este cerró los ojos esperando a que el señor Gracia le gritara que se fuera y que nunca volviera a ver a su hijo pero no sucedió, el señor García lo abrazo y lo apretó.

"Ja, ¡Bienvenido Hijo!"

"¿Papá que haces? ¿No estás enojado?"

"¿Por qué estaríamos enojados Carlos?"

"No sé, ¿por James?"

"Claro que no hijo nosotros te amamos como eres y también queremos a James, si él te hace feliz nosotros estamos felices"

"Pero es que yo pensé… ¿Ustedes sabían de esto?"

"Un poco hijo, un día te oímos hablar con él por teléfono, solo estábamos esperando que tú nos lo dijeras, creímos que nunca lo ibas a hacer"

"Oh… ¡Papá ya déjalo lo asfixias!"

El señor García dejo de abrazar a James y este se esforzó por volver a respirar, Carlos lo jalo hacia a él y lo abrazo.

"Así que ¿están de acuerdo con que yo salga con Carlos?"

"Claro que si James, pero nada de cosas raras cuando estén en la casa y con una condición"

"La que sea Señora García"

"Que cuides mucho a mi pequeño y no lo lastimes"

"Yo nunca haría eso, quiero a Carlos con todo mi corazón"

"Que bien por que recuerda, si le haces algo te buscare para meterte a la Cárcel y te dejare ahí para que aprendas a no lastimar a mi hijo"

James y Carlos rieron pero se detuvieron al ver la cara del señor García.

"Es en serio"

James trago saliva y se puso pálido, los padres de Carlos les dijeron adiós y los dejaron solos.

"Bien eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba"

"Tu papá quiere matarme"

"No solo quiere que sufras"

"Oh dios…"

El celular de Carlos empezó a Vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de Kendall.

"No lo abras"

Carlos no escucho a James y abrió el mensaje, lo leyó y luego miro a James.

"Quiere que lo veamos en la montaña del mirador"

"No"

"James por favor"

"No, Carlos él es toxico"

"No lo es, por favor"

"No Carlos"

"Él es mi amigo"

"Si fuera tu amigo no te hubiera dicho esas cosas sobre mí, si fuera tu amigo no hubiera hecho que Logan se enojara y no te hubiera hecho enojar, ¡Si fuera tu amigo no hubiera causado tantos malditos problemas!"

"¡Así son las persona James, cuando realmente quieren algo no piensan en consecuencias! ¡Kendall solo quería sentirse amado! ¿Dime que pensabas tu cuando quisiste salir conmigo?"

"No me metas en esto"

"Tú te metiste solo, mi amor"

James estaba sorprendido, ¿Quién es este muchacho tan valiente que esta frente a el? ¿Dónde había quedado el tierno chico de antes?, James nunca había conocido a alguien que se le enfrentara de esa manera de esa manera, no sabía si le gustaba o no.

"Dime, ¿Qué pensabas?"

"Pensaba que debías ser mío…que tu serias mío"

"¿si yo hubiera dicho que no me hubieras dejado en paz?"

"No, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para que tu dijeras que si…"

"¿Vez? Eso es lo que Kendall sintió, no pensó muy bien las cosas y actuó rápido lo admito, pero no lo puedes culpar…Además no sabemos que quiere ahora"

"Está bien pero si se pasa de listo voy a terminar lo que empecé"

"James gracias"

Carlos se acercó a James y puso su cara en el cuello del más alto, James lo abrazo y lo acerco más a el hasta que se separaron.

"Ya vámonos"

"¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando te enojas, no se te ves diferente"

"¿Te gusto diferente?"

"Me gustas de la forma que sea"

"Ya vámonos, James"

James y Carlos se despidieron de los señores García y se dirigieron hacia el mirador sin saber para qué Kendall los quería.

Logan estaba en su cuarto sentado en el piso frente a las puertas abiertas de su closet, estaba sacando viejas cajas, cajas que contenían recuerdos de un solitario pasado, estaban fotos de el cuándo era más pequeño, fotos de él y Carlos, fotos de Jett…

A Logan no le importaba más ver su cara, aún estaba enojado y triste pero eso ya no lo afectaba.

Saco las fotos de Jett y las puso en una bolsa, esa bolsa iría directo a la basura, esos momentos estaban listos para ser olvidados y Logan estaba listo para dejarlos ir.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar la última caja su celular vibro, lo recogió del suelo junto a él y reviso sus mensajes.

"¿Nos podemos ver? En el mirador en 20 minutos si quieres…XO-KK"

No estaba seguro si debía responder o no, tampoco estaba seguro si debía ir, Se levantó del suelo salió del cuarto, su madre le había dejado una nota diciendo que estaría en el trabajo y que sería La última vez que estaría solo, a Logan ya no le molestaba el hecho de que sus padres trabajaran pero se sentía bien al ver que su madre pensó en él, se sentó en el sillón y miro a su alrededor, todas esas fotos con gente desconocida serian remplazadas pronto con fotos de él y sus amigos y familia, toda esa casa se iba a iluminar con alegría de eso estaba seguro, miro de nuevo el mensaje de Kendall y se preguntó si debería ir, después de mucho pensar decidió que debía ir, porque se lo debía a Kendall, aunque el causo tantos problemas, Kendall le abrió los ojos y le dio la oportunidad de olvidar y comenzar de nuevo pero por otro lado Kendall también lo había lastimado, pero ¿lo hiso con intención de ayudar? A Logan no le importaba, se levantó del sillón y salió de su casa, iría a ese lugar para poder escuchar a Kendall tal vez por última vez o tal vez sería un nuevo comienzo para los dos…

Kendall estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con la tierra mientras esperaba a sus amigos, no estaba seguro de si Carlos y James irían ni si Logan se presentaría pero sabía que valía la pena el intento.

"Kendall"

Kendall levanto la vista para ver a Carlos y a James, se levantó y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Hola chicos"

"Hola Kendall"

"Déjate de estupideces Knight ¿Qué quieres?"

"Les diré cuando Logan llegue"

"¿Logan va a venir?"

"Espero"

"Aquí estoy"

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Logan acercarse a ellos.

"Ahora, ¿Qué quieres Knight?"

"Disculparme, por todo, Carlos quiero disculparme por haberte presionado para que me dijeras todo eso, y por haberme metido en tu relación con James"

Carlos sonrió.

"James, quiero disculparme igualmente por meterme en tu relación con Carlos, no es de mi incumbencia"

James se volteo hacia un lado, Carlos le dio un codazo en las costillas y este se volteo de nuevo.

"Y Logan…quiero que por favor perdones a Carlos por lo que paso, él te quiere, y no fue su culpa fue la mía" Logan y Carlos se miraron.

"quiero disculparme contigo por ser un idiota, por investigar sobre tu pasado cuando obviamente yo no tenía derecho, por todo, todo lo que hice"

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos y Kendall rogo por que los chicos supieran que había sido sincero.

"Sé que será difícil perdonarme, pero quiero que sepan que si no lo hacen está bien, no los volveré a molestar nunca"

Carlos se acercó a Kendall y alzo su brazo, Kendall esperaba ser golpeado pero en lugar de eso Carlos le dio una palmada en la mejilla y luego lo abrazo, James hiso una cara de disgusto pero no dijo nada.

"Te Perdono Kendall" dijo Carlos mientras se soltaba de Kendall.

Volvió a su lugar junto a James y lo empujó hacia Kendall.

James miro a Kendall.

"¿Vas a golpearme?"

"¿Quieres que te golpee?"

"¡James!"

"¡Esta bien, está bien!...No sé por qué a Carlos le agradas, pero le agradas así que…"

James volteo a ver a Carlos, y luego a Kendall.

"Te perdono Knig-Kendall"

Kendall sonrió y estiro sus brazos.

"¿Abrazo?"

"¡No!" James volvió al lado de Carlos y este lo abrazo.

Kendall miro a Logan y este se acercó a él.

"Me lastimaste Kendall" Kendall bajo la cabeza en vergüenza "Pero, en serio me has ayudado y por alguna razón me gustas…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Te perdono Kendall" Kendall se acercó a Logan para abrazarlo pero Logan lo detuvo.

"Con una condición"

"La que sea tu dila"

"Que me cantes una canción todas las noches"

"Pos supuesto"

Logan abrazo a Kendall y este lo abrazo más fuerte, Logan miro a Kendall a los ojos y luego lo beso, Kendall lo beso devuelta y se quedaron así por un tiempo, cuando se separaron Carlos estaba sonriendo y brincando de arriba hacia abajo.

"¡Por fin! Ya era hora"

"Cállate…Mejor amigo" Logan miro a Carlos y le sonrió, los ojos de Carlos se iluminaron y también sonrió.

"Chicos, chicos tal vez a ustedes les guste todo lo dulce y cliché pero yo no lo aguanto así que"

"Si lo sentimos James"

"Lo que sea, vamos todos a mi casa"

Todos los chicos comenzaron a caminar, Logan y Kendall agarrados de las manos.

"¿me estas invitando a tu casa? ¿Tu James Diamond? ¿A mi Kendall Knight?"

"Cállate Knight"

"Lo siento"

"Kendall"

"¿Si?"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también"

"Awww"

Logan se detuvo y jalo a Kendall hacia él y lo volvió a besar.

"Chicos si van a estar así en mi casa mejor no los invito"

"¡James!"

"Kendall espera, necesito hablar contigo"

Kendall y los otros dos chicos se detuvieron.

"¿Quieren que los esperemos?"

"No gracias Carlos ustedes vayan diviértanse, nosotros les llamamos después"

James tomo a Carlos del brazo y lo hizo que empezara a caminar, él sabía que Logan quería hablar en privado con Kendall.

Cuando los otros dos chicos se fueron Logan se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla de la montaña, dese ahí se podía ver casi todo el pueblo e incluso se podía ver un pedazo de la casa de James, Kendall hizo lo mismo que Logan y se sentó junto a él.

"¿de que necesitas hablar?"

"Más bien tú necesitas hablar"

"No comprendo"

"Sé que te reprimes cosas Kendall y en serio necesitas sacar todo eso o si no tendremos un problema"

"¿Tendremos?"

"Si tú tienes un problema yo tengo un problema"

"¿Eso significa que si a mí me ponen 5 problemas de matemáticas tú también tendrás que hacerlos?"

"Esto es en serio Kendall"

Kendall miro a Logan de reojo y luego miro hacia el barranco, pensó en tirarse por la montaña solo para no hablar de lo que quiere Logan.

"¿Crees que si me tiro desde aquí me muera?"

"¿Quieres morir?"

"Solo es una pregunta"

Logan tomo la mano de Kendall y lo obligo a que este lo mirara a los ojos.

"Sé que no quieres hablar de 'eso´, pero lo necesitas Kendall, yo lo sé"

"¿Y cómo quieres que empiece?"

"Tú solo cuéntame lo que creas que debe ser contado"

"No sé, ¿te cuento de cuando yo era pequeño y mi padre un día se fue?, ¿de la vez que mi madre me dijo que mi padre estaba casado con otra mujer?, ¿de cuando no dormí en toda la noche por que los lamentos de mi madre no me dejaban cerrar los ojos?"

Kendall apretó la mano de Logan más fuerte y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

"¿De cuando esos niños me encerraron en el baño de la escuela?, ¿de cuando me excluyeron de la clase el día del padre porque ´tú no tienes papá Knight, no te quiso´?"

"Déjalo salir Kendall"

"¿De cuándo la gente se burló de mi porque yo era el único sin almuerzo?, ¿de cómo me quedaba despierto toda la noche hasta que mi mamá llegaba de su trabajo?"

Kendall bajo la cabeza y siguió apretando la mano de Logan.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Logan? ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiso? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer otra familia si ya tenía una? ¿Por qué hizo a mi mamá llorar? "

Kendall volteo a ver a Logan y este vio que los ojos de Kendall estaban llenos de lágrimas que al parecer se negaban a caer, Kendall dio un suspiro y s voz se quebró.

"¿Por qué me dejo solo?"

Logan no soporto más y tiro de Kendall, lo obligo a pegarse a su pechos y este se tensó, Kendall no quería llorar, no quería que Logan lo viera siendo débil, pero había pasado toda su vida preguntando eso y no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

Agarro los costados de Logan con fuerza y lo apretó contra el mismo, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Logan y las lágrimas empezaron a caer, fuerte, Logan podía sentirlas, sentía como su hombro se iba humedeciendo más y más, podía escuchar a Kendall sollozar violentamente, Logan froto la espalda de Kendall y este lloro más fuerte.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, Logan alzo la cabeza y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, Se preguntó a donde se había idos el día y el sol, se percató de que Kendall ya no estaba llorando pero todavía lo estaba abrazando fuertemente.

Logan se separó de Kendall un poco y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, limpio algunas lagrimas que se resbalaban por su mejilla y luego junto sus labios con los de Kendall, un beso suave y tierno que sabía raro por las lágrimas de Kendall, se separaron de nuevo y Kendall sonrió.

"Lo siento Logan"

"¿Por qué?"

"La verdad no hable de nada, supongo que no progrese"

"Progresaste Kendall, no necesitabas hablar solo necesitabas dejar que todo eso saliera, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, gracias por estar aquí…conmigo"

"Nunca te dejaría solo Kendall, ahora vámonos, mira ya es de noche y nuestra madres nos van a matar"

Los dos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, con dificultad distinguieron el sendero por la oscuridad pero pudieron caminar hacia el lado correcto.

"Siento haber llenado tu camiseta de lágrimas"

"Está bien"

"y de mocos"

"Kendall ew"

"Perdón"

Logan apretó la mano de Kendall y los dos se miraron, siguieron caminando y al llegar a la carretera un auto se paró a su lado, Kendall se puso enfrente de Logan por protección, bajaron el vidrio del auto y una cara conocida se asomó por la ventana.

"¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen que hacen? Suban al auto" grito un desesperado Carlos.

"Ya suban, mi mamá me mata si no dejo el auto en casa para las 10" Dijo James desde el otro lado del auto.

Kendall abrió la puerta para que Logan subiera, los dos se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás y James volvió a encender el auto.

"¿y hablaron de lo que querían hablar?"

"Carlos…"

"¿Qué? quiero saber"

"Si Carlos, ya todo está bien"

Logan miro a Kendall y este se agacho para besarlo.

"Si van a hacer eso en mi auto bájense"

"Pero James, tú y yo hacemos eso mismo en este auto"

"¡Carlos!"

Los cuatro chicos se rieron.

Los cuatro chicos estaban felices, rieron, lloraron y sintieron cosas nuevas, cosas que dolieron o les gustaron, algunos estaban perdidos y fueron encontrados, otros estaban buscando algo y lo encontraron, ahora estaban felices, completos, realizados, y sobre todo ya no estaban solos…

* * *

**Hola! Pues ahi esta, el final! gracias por leer**

**No se preocupen esto de tal ves TAL VES tendra secuela no estoy segura de poder de como podria continuar pero por ustedes!**

**Me pidieron Kames y SI lo estoy escribiendo pero de seguro me tomara tiempo por que ami se me dificuta mucho el Kames (no se por que)**

**Bueno eso es todo de nievo gracias! bye!**


End file.
